Badass
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. A la demande de la machine, Root emmène Bear se faire soigner chez un vétérinaire inconnu Sameen Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série Person of Interest. Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Root, assise sur une chaise en plastique, détaillait la pièce autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la salle d'attente d'un vétérinaire situé au rez–de–chaussée d'une vielle maison. Les murs d'un blanc sale étaient constellés d'affiches publicitaires. Certaines énonçant un slogan bateau pour des croquettes pour chiens, d'autres vantant la meilleure attitude à adopter face aux puces qui envahissaient le poil de votre animal.

Au fond de la pièce sur la droite se dressait une étagère remplie de sacs de croquettes de différentes marques et quelques sacs de litières pour chats. Posés en désordre sur la petite table en plastique sur sa gauche, des magazines lui rappelaient des évènements arrivés cinq ans auparavant. Elle s'adressa au chien silencieux couché à ses pieds.

– Eh bien mon grand, ces magazines sont plus vieux que toi !

Face à elle, la porte donnait sur un couloir. En allant à droite, elle retrouvait la porte d'entrée du cabinet qui était aussi celle de la maison.

En allant à gauche, il suffisait de faire quelques pas avant de tomber sur le « bureau » de la secrétaire. Il s'agissait d'un emplacement relativement étroit sous des escaliers. Une pancarte accrochée à la rampe de ceux-ci précisait « Accès Interdit ».

Le bureau de la secrétaire se composait d'une vieille table en bois à tiroirs, supportant péniblement un ordinateur datant de Mathusalem ainsi qu'une petite lampe qui apportait une lumière relativement intime à ce plan de travail. Tout au fond du couloir se trouvait une porte bleue fermée. Si elle tournait le dos à la table, la porte du bureau du vétérinaire lui faisait face.

Elle avait fait ce tour du propriétaire en arrivant, s'annonçant à la « secrétaire », une gamine blonde aux yeux bleus d'une douzaine d'années qui lisait une bande dessinée en faisant des bulles avec un chewing-gum. Elle avait remarqué sur le mur du couloir une feuille blanche précisant qu'une secrétaire à temps partiel était recherchée par la maison.

Root soupira demandant pour la énième fois à la machine.

– Pourquoi elle ?

– …

– Pourquoi utiliser mon vrai nom ?

– …

Elle en avait assez de ce silence que lui instaurait la machine, ne lui adressant la parole que sporadiquement. Root lui faisait aveuglément confiance mais cette absence de contact avec son Dieu l'angoissait terriblement.

– Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Continua-t-elle. Très bien ! Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Elle se leva en attrapant la laisse de Bear.

– Madame Groves ? Appela la jeune fille en entrant dans la salle d'attente.

L'adulte lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Mademoiselle Groves, corrigea-t-elle.

– Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Root soupira. Tant pis si la machine ne disait rien, il fallait continuer à lui faire confiance. Elle emboita le pas à l'enfant, adaptant son allure au chien boitillant. La jeune fille frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit.

– Entrez, répondit une voix féminine.

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissa passer la femme et le chien. Puis referma la porte derrière eux, les laissant seuls face au vétérinaire.

Root déplaça son regard dans la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un bleu-gris délavé et méritaient un bon coup de peinture. Sur la gauche se trouvait une table d'examen en inox brillant. À environ deux mètres de la table, un plan de travail collé au mur, couvert de compresses stériles et d'instruments, était surplombé de placards en hauteur.

 _« Très cuisine intégrée »_ pensa-t-elle.

– Madame Groves ? Entendit-elle

Ce ton monocorde appartenait une jeune femme brune, petite à la peau mate qui la regardait assise derrière son bureau, parfaitement immobile.

– Appelez- moi Root, je vous en prie, lui répondit-elle en souriant à pleines dents.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda le vétérinaire.

– Qui ça ?

Le chien, précisa la femme d'un ton exaspéré.

– Oh ! Bear.

Elle leva un sourcil ne faisant aucun commentaire sur ce nom. Elle avait l'habitude que les maîtres donnent des noms bizarres, voire franchement ridicules, à leurs animaux de compagnies. Elle se leva et fit le tour du bureau en ordonnant d'un ton froid.

– Enlevez-lui sa laisse.

Root s'empressa d'obéir. Elle sourit à cet ordre en pensant _« Oui, maîtresse »._

Le vétérinaire étudia le chien un instant. Assis la tête levée vers elle, il attendait patiemment.

Elle tapota la table d'examen d'une main et il sauta dessus se couchant face à elle.

– Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? Lui demanda Root.

– Shaw, répondit-elle.

– C'est joli.

Shaw ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Elle caressa vigoureusement la fourrure de Bear qui remua la queue et jappa tout excité. Elle commença l'examen de l'animal par les yeux, ausculta les oreilles, continua avec la gueule, vérifiant l'état des canines.

– Il a un beau poil, observa Shaw.

– C'est parce que je le brosse tous les jours, ironisa Root.

– Vraiment ?

– Non, c'est mon partenaire qui s'occupe de lui.

– Je vois.

La spécialiste s'attaqua aux pattes du chien, contrôla les griffes et les coussinets, puis examina le pansement entourant la patte avant gauche. _«C'est mal fait »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle attrapa une paire de gants et des ciseaux. Elle coupa le sparadrap et la bande de gaze, puis étudia la plaie. Elle leva la tête vers Root.

– C'est vous qui avez fait les points de sutures ?

– Non, toujours mon partenaire.

– C'est du travail d'amateur, les points sont grossiers et risquent de céder à n'importe quel moment. La zone de la plaie aurait dû être rasée et bien nettoyée pour prévenir toutes infections avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand on ne sait pas faire, on s'abstient, conclut-elle agacée.

Root sourit intérieurement. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour voir Reese se faire remettre à sa place par ce petit bout de femme.

– Oh, je vous crois répondit-elle. Mon partenaire est un vrai australopithèque.

Shaw hocha la tête attrapant une seringue et une petite tondeuse dans un tiroir.

– Je vais anesthésier sa patte et réparer les conneries qu'il a faites. J'en ai pour un petit moment. Vous pouvez vous assoir ou attendre dehors. C'est vous qui voyez.

– Je vais attendre là, dit Root se dirigeant vers une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau. Elle la tourna légèrement pour bien voir la table d'examen avant de s'assoir.

Finalement, elle ne s'inquiétait plus de savoir pourquoi la machine l'avait envoyé soigner Bear ici. Ce vétérinaire l'amusait. Désagréable à souhait et insensible à son charme, elle représentait un défi intéressant à relever.

Elle étendit ses grandes jambes et observa Shaw concentrée à sa tâche.

Habillée de pyjamas bleus comme les chirurgiens, elle avait les avant-bras musclés. Une mèche de cheveux noirs tombait sur un des côtés de son visage, le reste de sa chevelure emprisonné dans une queue de cheval basique. Un nez droit, une bouche sensuelle _« Je suis sûre qu'elle a un très beau sourire »_ se dit Root _« Enfin, s'il lui arrive de sourire. Parce que franchement avec l'air qu'elle affiche, c'est plutôt un énorme « Allez-vous faire foutre » qu'elle envoie comme message »._

Bear émit un petit bruit et lécha le visage de Shaw. Prise par surprise, elle resta un instant interdite mais sourit au chien.

« _J'avais raison, cette femme a un sourire magnifique. J'aimerais vraiment être la source du prochain…»_

Elle continua son inspection passant du visage au corps du vétérinaire. Elle possédait une poitrine avantageuse, des hanches assez peu marquées, des cuisses musclées, des chevilles fines et… des crocs complètement ridicules. _« Des crocs jaunes fluo ? Ils n'avaient plus fuchsia ? »_ Se moqua-t-elle intérieurement _._

Accaparée par sa propre réflexion sur le meilleur modèle de crocs à assortir avec un pyjama bleu, elle n'entendit pas Shaw l'appeler.

– Madame Groves ?

 _« Je crois qu'ils font des crocs avec des pois maintenant… »_

– Madame Groves ?

 _« Ou avec des carreaux peut-être ? »_

– Root !

Root sortit de sa contemplation et regarda Shaw qui la fixait les sourcils froncés.

– Vous avez souvent des absences de ce genre ?

– Oui. Étant sourde d'une oreille, j'ai une capacité de concentration et d'intériorisation parfois plus élevée que la normale, expliqua Root avec un sourire espiègle.

– Je vois. J'ai fini avec Bear. Je dois le revoir dans une semaine pour lui enlever les points. Veillez à ce qu'il ne s'arrache pas le pansement.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, attrapa un bloc de papier blanc, écrivit quelques mots, détacha la feuille et la tendit à Root.

– C'est une liste d'antibiotiques qu'il doit prendre cette semaine. Une pilule une fois par jour pendant le repas. Pour les détails sur la facture de cette consultation, voyez avec Gen.

– Gen ?

– La gamine qui vous a accueillie. Au revoir Madame Groves.

– Root. S'il vous plaît.

Shaw soupira.

– Au revoir Root.

Root sourit toute fière de sa petite victoire.

– J'ai vu que vous recherchiez une secrétaire à temps partiel ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à un ordre de la machine ou n'importe quoi lui précisant de s'en aller et de laisser le vétérinaire tranquille. Mais non. Rien. Toujours ce mutisme énervant.

– Pourquoi, vous seriez intéressée ?

Elle reporta son attention sur la femme en face d'elle. Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, elle s'avança réduisant fortement la distance entre elle.

– Très. Pas vous ?

Shaw la fixa un petit moment, tourna les talons et se rassit à son bureau.

– Là encore, voyez avec Gen. C'est elle qui fait passer les entretiens.

Devant le regard surpris de Root, elle ajouta.

– Disons que je n'aime pas le faire moi-même. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de me justifier devant cette femme ? »_ se demanda Shaw.

– Quel dommage, je me faisais déjà une joie d'essayer de vous convaincre.

– Ca veut dire que vous n'allez pas postuler ?

– Si.

Root remit la laisse à Bear et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Root ?

– Oui ?

– Si vous êtes prise, sachez que je ne couche pas avec mes employés.

Root regarda Shaw avec un sourire enjôleur.

 _« Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on verra »_ pensa-t-elle avant de sortir du bureau.

.

.

N/A : Bear veut dire Ours en anglais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le rendez-vous pour l'entretien d'embauche avait été pris auprès de Gen. Il était fixé à seize heures le même jour.

Arrivée à la station de métro, Root détacha Bear qui se précipita vers Harold. L'homme le caressa et se tourna vers elle.

– Mademoiselle Groves, tout s'est bien passé ?

– Oui. Bear est comme neuf. Du nouveau ?

– Non. Décima reste « inactif ». Je sens que quelque chose se prépare mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Root voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, leur ennemi, tapis dans l'ombre faisait le plein de réserves, et eux attendait la prochaine attaque sans que la machine ne se manifeste pour les aider.

– Où est John ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Avec Monsieur Fusco, ils surveillent un numéro envoyé ce matin.

Elle s'avança vers la table où trônaient plusieurs ordinateurs face à Harold. Elle soupira devant les écrans.

– Ce doit être dur. Ça fait longtemps ? Commença-t-il, fixant délibérément la table.

Root le regarda.

– Que la machine vous a parlé ? Inutile de mentir. Quand la machine vous parle, vous êtes pleine de vie, vous semblez avoir une raison d'être. Depuis quelques temps, vous paraissez perdue.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle mit quelques instants à lui répondre.

– C'est comme si elle le faisait exprès. Elle m'a quand même demandé d'aller voir ce vétérinaire, Sameen Shaw ce matin.

– Oui. Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

– Non. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ne précise pas pourquoi. Sauf qu'elle m'a demandé d'utiliser mon vrai nom. Et Elle se tait aussi par rapport à ça…. Mais peut-être que son absence de réponse est une réponse en soi ? Enfin je l'espère.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je l'ai un peu testée tout à l'heure chez le vétérinaire. Ils recherchent une secrétaire à temps partiel et je me suis proposée attendant une réaction de Sa part. Mais Elle n'a rien dit. J'ai un entretien d'embauche cette après-midi.

Elle sourit intérieurement en repensant à Sameen Shaw.

– Et vous allez quand même postuler ?

– Oui.

– Je comprends votre théorie sur le silence de la machine. Peut-être est-ce une bonne idée ce nouveau travail. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas encore prise. Cela dit, connaissant vos talents, je suis sûr que vous battrez les autres candidates facilement.

– C'est plutôt le recruteur qui me fait peur.

– Pourquoi donc ?

C'est une gamine de douze ans.

.

Root regarda sa montre, il était seize heures. Elle entra dans le cabinet. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne trouva personne non plus au bureau de la secrétaire.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du bureau du vétérinaire, lorsque la voix de Gen lui parvint du haut des escaliers.

– Mademoiselle Groves ? Je suis en haut. Ça ne vous dérange pas de monter ?

– Euh… Non, j'arrive, lui répondit-elle un peu étonnée.

En haut des marches, elle regarda autour d'elle. Devant elle, une porte donnait sur un salon. À sa gauche, il y avait un couloir avec trois portes fermées. Elle tendit l'oreille, il lui semblait entendre des bruits venant de l'une d'elle.

– Allez-y. Entrez ! Dit Gen.

Elle reporta son attention sur la voix qui venait du salon. Elle obéit et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en découvrant la salle à manger.

 _« Mon Die_ _u,_ _que c'est laid ! »_ pensa-t-elle. La tapisserie à carreaux orange et marron lui agressa les yeux. Elle étudia le mobilier des années soixante-dix aux couleurs criardes qui jurait terriblement avec les murs déjà immondes. À sa droite, elle aperçut ce qui devait être la cuisine à travers une porte entrebâillée. Au fond de la pièce, un canapé en faux cuir usé, faisait face à une cheminée où un petit feu vif était en train de brûler.

 _« Au moins, la cheminée marche… »_

Un raclement de gorge la sortit de sa torpeur.

Gen assise à une table ronde en plastique couleur cyan, la regardait assise sur une chaise vert pomme.

– Vous avez apporté votre CV ?

Root sourit. Gen se voulait professionnelle, mais le bol de céréales à moitié vide sur la table, qu'elle avait dû se préparer pour le goûter ne l'aidait pas.

Avant que Root ne puisse répondre. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et la voix de Shaw leur parvint de l'entrée du salon.

– J'ai réparé le lavabo, et débouché la baignoire. J'y ai trouvé une touffe de cheveux blonds dégueulasses, dit-elle en s'adressant à Gen, ignorant royalement la présence de Root.

Root en profita pour l'examiner. Elle portait un débardeur et un jean noirs. Une ceinture pleine d'outils encerclait sa taille _« Mmm, un joli casque de chantier ne serait pas de trop »._ Elle baissa les yeux vers les chaussures de la femme debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, presque déçue de ne pas découvrir des Caterpillar mais de simples Converse noires. Elle écouta la réponse de Gen.

– Des cheveux blonds ? Ça doit-être les tiens.

Gen attrapa le bol de céréales et se mit à manger.

Shaw plissa les yeux en fixant la gamine qui soutint son regard la bouche pleine.

– Vaut mieux pour toi qu'il reste des céréales…

Gen s'arrêta de mâcher, déglutit péniblement et ouvrit la bouche.

– Ouais, y en a encore…mais y a plus de lait.

– Gen ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que quand tu finis un truc, faut demander aux autres si ça ne les dérange pas ? Articula Shaw, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

– Dit celle qu'a fini les chips !

Gen se leva, posa le bol sur la table, et passa devant Shaw qui l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

– Tu crois que tu vas où là ?

– Faire mes devoirs.

– Tu n'as pas un entretien d'embauche à faire passer ?

– Si, mais on vient de finir ! Elle est prise.

Shaw regarda un instant Root, puis s'adressa à nouveau à la gamine.

– Elle convient ?

– Faudra bien, y a qu'elle qu'a postulée !

Shaw haussa les sourcils.

– Quoi ? Sois pas si étonnée. Pavel et toi, vous avez fait peur aux pauvres femmes qui ont travaillées ici et elles ne nous ont pas fait de pub ! En plus, personne n'a envie de trimer sur un vieux bureau avec un ordinateur qui date du temps des dinosaures pour un salaire minable. Et regarde autour de toi, c'est tellement moche ici que même moi je déprime ! Tu m'avais promis que t'allais repeindre !

– Je n'ai pas le temps. Je bosse, moi !

– Et pas moi ? C'est quand même moi… MOI qui fait la comptabilité, et j'ai douze ans !

Shaw soupira ne pouvant nier les paroles de Gen.

– Et ton bol, il va se laver tout seul ?

Gen souffla, attrapa le bol et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Shaw regarda Root et lâcha.

– Félicitations.

Root lui sourit, hésita un instant et demanda.

– Pavel, c'est votre collègue ?

– Non, le grand-père de Gen.

– Ah ? Je vais le voir aujourd'hui ?

– Ça m'étonnerait.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il est mort.

Shaw tourna les talons et quitta le salon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Gen sortit de la cuisine et s'adressa à Root.

– Bravo ! Vous êtes notre nouvelle secrétaire. Je vais vous montrer ce que vous devez faire. Vous me suivez, Mademoiselle Groves ?

– Euh… d'accord… et c'est Root. Je veux dire vous pouvez m'appelez Root et me tutoyer…. Moi je n'ose pas…vu que vous êtes ma patronne, dit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

La gamine plissa les yeux puis se détendit.

– Ouais, mais tu verras, je suis une patronne super cool, donc tu peux me tutoyer aussi, et t'as même le droit de m'appeler Gen.

– Merci c'est gentil. Euh… Je croyais que tu avais des devoirs à faire ?

Gen haussa les épaules.

– Ils sont déjà faits, dit-elle en descendant les marches.

Au pied de l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, y entra, suivie de près par Root. Elle s'arrêta devant l'étagère.

– Ça, ce sont les croquettes et la litière que nous vendons. On change de fournisseurs chaque année. Tous les paquets ont une référence dans notre base de données avec leur prix. Tout est déjà rempli, t'as plus qu'à appuyer sur un bouton quand un client veut en acheter. C'est moi qui ai créé la base de données, dit l'adolescente toute fière d'elle-même. Viens, je te montre comment on fait pour les rendez-vous sur l'ordinateur.

Root réprima un sourire et la suivit.

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas très compliqué, Gen expliqua une fois à Root et en dix minutes, c'était plié. Root regarda la porte bleue fermée au fond du couloir et demanda :

– Et derrière cette porte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gen se dirigea vers la porte, sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche de manière théâtrale, se tourna vers elle, fronça les sourcils et récita :

– « Ouvrez tout, allez partout, mais pour ce petit cabinet, je vous défends d'y entrer, et je vous défends de telle sorte, que s'il vous arrive de l'ouvrir, il n'y a rien que vous ne deviez attendre de ma colère ».

Root leva un sourcil et sourit.

– Tu ne fais pas un barbe bleue très effrayant.

– Je vois que tu connais tes classiques… c'est bien.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Root sur ses talons. Elles entrèrent dans une petite pièce carrée qui possédait une toute petite fenêtre. Cette source de lumière n'était pas suffisante pour bien y voir, alors Gen poussa l'interrupteur. Les néons du plafond s'allumèrent.

Elle découvrit plusieurs cages de différentes dimensions, les unes sur les autres. Sur une grande étagère sur le mur du fond, se trouvaient des gobelets en plastique, des petits paquets de croquettes, des sacs de litière, du lait en poudre, des biberons de toutes tailles, et d'autres accessoires dont Root se demandait à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir.

– Bienvenue dans l'antre de la Bête !

– …

– C'est ici qu'on s'occupe des convalescents, ou qu'on garde parfois des animaux de certains de nos clients quand ils ne peuvent pas les emmener en vacances.

Root étudia les cages. Toutes étaient vides, sauf trois. Leurs occupants, seulement des chats s'étaient mis à miauler à leur entrée. Il y avait là un gris, un blanc et un chaton roux.

– Je te présente le gang des moustaches. Le gris c'est Roudoudou, et le blanc Sparadrap. On les rend à leurs propriétaires la semaine prochaine.

Gen leva les yeux vers Root.

– Ce n'est pas donc pas moi qui leur ai donné ces noms extraordinaires. Par contre…

Elle ouvrit la troisième cage, attrapa la petite boule de poils roux qui se mit à trembler dans ses mains et se rapprocha de Root.

– Elle, je l'ai appelée Cosette. Je l'ai trouvée dans la poubelle, derrière la maison il y a une semaine. Elle était toute maigre et toute fragile, on pensait qu'elle allait mourir. C'est Shaw qui s'est occupée d'elle au début, et qui l'a sauvée. Et depuis, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Je lui donne un biberon toutes les trois heures pour l'instant, mais je vais commencer à espacer. Quand je ne suis pas là, c'est Shaw qui le fait.

– Cosette ? Tu n'as pas peur que ça lui porte malheur ?

– Pourquoi ? Elle est sauvée par Jean Valjean !

– C'est vrai, et ici, Jean Valjean. C'est toi ?

– Ben non, c'est Shaw ! T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit !

Root adressa une moue d'excuse à la gamine qui attrapa un petit biberon et une boîte de lait en poudre.

– Je vais lui donner à manger, tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ?

D'accord.

.

Shaw éteignit la lumière de son bureau. Elle ferma de l'intérieur la porte d'entrée du cabinet, traversa le couloir en sens inverse et monta les escaliers. Arrivée à l'étage, elle fut accueillie par une odeur de brûlé.

– T'as encore fait cramer les pâtes ? Gen, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de surveiller une casserole !

– Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à commander une pizza, répondit la voix de la gamine faussement en colère.

Shaw soupira.

– Tu ne veux pas plutôt chinois ?

– Ah non ! J'en ai marre des nems ! Je veux une pizza.

Shaw attrapa son téléphone et le tendit à la jeune fille.

– C'est toi qui la commande.

Gen était couchée. Shaw, assise sur le canapé observait le feu face à elle, accompagnée d'un deuxième verre de whisky presque terminé. Elle se leva et rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée, appréciant les petits craquements spécifiques du bois en train de brûler. Elle examina la pièce autour d'elle. Rien de tout ça n'éveillait la moindre émotion chez elle. _« Si j'étais comme les autr_ _es,_ _je suppose que je regarderais cette pièce en pensant que Pavel avait vraiment un goût de chiottes_ » remarqua-t-elle.

Pavel, son mentor dans le monde de la médecine animalière. Un vieux russe aussi bourru qu'elle qui l'avait regardée avec dédain lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé un emploi, son diplôme de véto tout juste en poche. Elle avait appris par la suite qu'il l'avait acceptée à l'essai grâce à Gen. La gamine lui avait apparemment fait un énorme chantage pour qu'il la prenne.

Ils s'étaient jaugés les premiers temps. Il lui aboyait dessus, l'engueulant chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. C'était sa façon de la tester. L'humilier devant les clients, cherchant à la faire craquer ou pleurer. Shaw ne bronchait jamais, et le vieux finit par l'adopter.

À sa mort deux mois plus tôt, elle avait hérité de sa maison et du cabinet qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Les quelques clients étaient restés, habitués aux réactions froides et désagréables de Shaw qui leur rappelaient celles de Pavel. Ils étaient surtout restés parce que Shaw était un excellent vétérinaire et qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait appris du meilleur.

Shaw soupira toujours dans ses souvenirs.

Elle avait aussi « hérité » de la gamine. Gen… Cette boule de nerfs. Aussi butée qu'elle, n'acceptant jamais un non comme réponse. La petite fille de Pavel, dont les parents étaient morts trois ans après sa naissance dans un accident de voiture. Il l'avait élevé et Shaw se demandait comment il avait réussi. _«Il a échoué»_ se dit-elle, _« Cette gamine est insupportable. Bien que...»_

Elle finit son verre et observa les flammes, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

 _Shaw ne pleurait pas en voyant le cercueil contenant le corps de son mentor descendre sous terre. La main de Gen se glissa dans la sienne. Shaw la regarda les yeux toujours aussi secs face à ceux baignés de larmes de l'enfant._

– _Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose, lui avoua-t-elle._

– _Je sais, je t'ai percé à jour. Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments. C'est juste que le volume de tes sentiments est au plus bas. C'est comme une vielle cassette. Les voix sont là. Il suffit d'écouter._

 _Shaw prit l'adolescente dans ses bras et lui tapota maladroitement le dos, se demandant sincèrement si la gamine avait raison. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle espérait que ce soit le cas._

 _._

Shaw se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se surprenait à essayer d'écouter ses sentiments de temps en temps comme elle lui avait conseillé. Bien sûr, ça ne marchait jamais. Mais elle continuait car une partie d'elle voulait désespérément entendre ces putains de voix.

Elle rinça son verre et le posa sur l'égouttoir. Elle posa les mains sur le bord de l'évier, inspira et expira fortement.

Gen avait besoin d'elle, et au fond, si elle était honnête, elle aussi. À défaut d'autres sentiments, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à la gamine et certains soirs, acceptait plus facilement ses jérémiades.

Gen était sous sa responsabilité maintenant. Elle avait promis à Pavel qu'elle s'en occuperait.

Il fallait donc qu'elle arrête ses conneries. Elle ne devait plus baiser avec des inconnus dans des bars, ou encore se taper certains de ses étudiants. Rentrer s'effondrer sur son lit, imbibée d'alcool, à moitié comateuse au point de ne plus se souvenir au matin de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait dit à Root qu'elle ne couchait pas avec ses employés.

Root, cette grande perche qui l'avait ouvertement draguée ce matin. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle l'aurait sûrement prise sur son bureau pour effacer son sourire narquois.

Root qui elle le sentait, allait certainement la provoquer et l'emmerder.

Root qui en même pas une journée avait déjà presque conquit Gen…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il avait été convenu qu'elle travaillerait tous les matins jusqu'à midi.

Trois fois par semaine, Shaw donnait des cours à l'école vétérinaire. Apparemment, elle avait accepté ce travail car ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de clients. Même si elle était un excellent vétérinaire, son attitude face à de nouveaux clients les faisait fuir. Ces après–midis–là, le cabinet était donc naturellement fermé, le quatrième après-midi, Shaw s'occupait de l'accueil et des consultations.

Il restait le mercredi. Jour où Gen finissait ses cours à midi. Elle rentrait manger et après le repas, elle redescendait sous les escaliers.

Root ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Gen lui avait passé une clef en lui demandant de ne pas la perdre et de lui rendre rapidement. Elle en avait fait un double et voulait rendre l'originale à l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'école.

Elle posa son sac sur la chaise et alluma l'ordinateur, légèrement exaspérée par la lenteur de celui-ci. _« Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour améliorer sa vitesse ?»_ Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de procéder sans trop que ça se voit, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

– Salut Root !

– Bonjour Gen…Tiens, je te rends ta clef.

– Cool. Merci… À plus !

– Gen, attends !

Root fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit sac en papier. Elle le tendit à l'adolescente.

– Euh… ce matin en me faisant un sandwich pour ce midi…Je t'en ai fait un aussi.

Gen la regarda sans rien dire.

– Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que t'en voudrais peut-être un. Si je me souviens bien, la nourriture à la cantine n'est pas géniale et…

Elle sourit légèrement

– Je vois mal Shaw en mère poule.

Gen pinça les lèvres.

– Shaw n'est pas ma mère. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais trois ans.

– ….

– Ouais c'est vrai, Shaw n'est pas une mère poule, mais tu crois que tu peux faire mieux qu'elle ? On se connaît pas alors commence pas à critiquer ma famille et à vouloir prendre la place des autres !

Root resta ébahie face à la colère de la jeune fille. Gen commença à partir.

– Gen non, attends !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la força à la regarder.

– Gen, arrête ! Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pardon. Je t'ai fait un sandwich parce que je voulais te faire plaisir et te remercier pour le travail. Je ne sais pas, pour te remercier aussi pour m'avoir montré Cosette, et l'après-midi qu'on a passé hier ensemble. Je ne cherche pas à prendre la place de qui que ce soit. Je…

Elle regarda Gen dans les yeux

– Je suis désolée…vraiment.

Gen plissa les yeux puis hocha la tête. Elle baissa son regard vers la main de Root.

– Il est à quoi le sandwich ?

– Mozzarella, tomates et basilique. J'ai mis aussi un peu d'huile d'olive pour relever le goût.

– Tu le veux ?

– Ok.

– Gen…

– Ça va. Faut que j'y aille.

– D'accord, passe une bonne journée.

– Toi aussi.

Gen ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit dans la rue.

Root soupira _« Bravo ! Ton premier jour de boulot et t'as déjà réussi à merder avec Gen.»_

Elle s'assit derrière le bureau, regarda le sablier sur l'écran _« Eh bie_ _n,_ _ça promet… »_. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et découvrit une vielle paire de lunettes avec laquelle elle commença à jouer.

– Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Root sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Shaw arriver. _«Putain d'oreille sourde !»_ se dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers elle, afficha son plus beau sourire, chaussa les lunettes, et commença d'une voix sensuelle :

– Vous ne me dérangez jamais…Mais ! On n'y voit rien avec ces trucs !

Elle enleva les lunettes et les regarda plus attentivement.

– Leur propriétaire doit être sacrément myope, c'est des vrais culs-de-bouteille !

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se retourna et entra dans le bureau. Root eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Root vérifia le nom sur l'ordinateur, qui avait enfin affiché quelque chose, et accueillit la petite dame qui entrait.

– Madame Newman, quelle ponctualité !

Vers dix heures, Root prépara deux tasses de café. Le prochain client n'arrivait que dans un quart d'heure et Shaw venait de terminer avec Monsieur Moore.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit une réponse.

– Entrez !

– J'ai fait du café. Vous en voulez ?

– Oui.

Root posa la tasse sur le bureau et regarda Shaw.

– Je peux vous poser une question ?

– Non.

– S'il vous plaît ?

Shaw soupira en prenant la tasse.

– Quoi ?

– Gen, c'est votre nièce ?

– Non.

– Pourtant vous êtes de la même famille ?

– Non.

– Ça fait longtemps que vous la connaissez ?

– Vous êtes de la police ?

– Non.

– Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

– Vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable ?

– Vous vous rendez compte que je suis votre patronne et que je peux vous virer quand je veux ?

– Vous vous rendez compte que je suis la seule qui ait postulé pour ce travail ?

– …

– J'aimerais bien qu'on se tutoie. C'est tellement plus… intime.

– Et moi, j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez votre drague à deux balles.

– J'arrêterai si on se tutoie.

 _« Putai_ _n,_ _elle est aussi chiante que Gen ! »_ pensa Shaw.

– Alors ?

– Vous arrêterez vraiment la drague à deux balles ?

– Parole de Scout !

– Vous avez été Scout ?

– Non.

Root adopta un air sérieux.

– Je te promets d'arrêter si tu me tutoies.

– Vous tiendrez parole ?

– Oui. _« Au début… »_

Shaw soupira, but le café et lui tendit sa tasse vide.

– Ta pause est finie. Retourne bosser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Sur le chemin de la station de métro, Root repensa à sa première matinée. Hormis l'épisode avec Gen, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle avait réussi à obtenir le tutoiement de Shaw, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Elle avait espéré manger avec elle, mais lorsqu'elle donnait des cours, Shaw déjeunait toujours avec un de ses collègues. Un certain Cole. Cette femme l'intriguait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse des recherches plus approfondies sur elle.

– Mademoiselle Groves, vous êtes là ! Vous allez peut-être faire entendre raison à John, il ne veut pas me faire voir sa blessure !

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Root.

Harold, debout une main sur l'épaule d'un John assis sur une chaise la tête baissée, lui répondit.

– John a croisé un nouvel agent de Décima, il s'est fait tirer dessus mais ne veut pas me montrer !

– Harold, c'est qu'une égratignure ! Articula John.

– Ah ! Vous voyez !

Root regarda les deux hommes. Elle se demandait parfois s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose entre eux. Face à son regard amusé, Harold se racla la gorge.

– Mademoiselle Groves, occupez-vous de lui, s'il vous plaît.

Il pressa doucement l'épaule de John et retourna à ses ordinateurs en boitillant.

Root s'approcha.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

John soupira en enlevant sa chemise.

– J'ai rencontré Martine.

– Martine ?

– Un agent de Décima, une blonde qui aimerait bien faire ta connaissance.

– Dommage, je préfère les brunes.

John lui sourit. Root examina la plaie, il avait raison, c'était simplement une égratignure.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je pense qu'il n'est même pas nécessaire de faire des points. Un pansement fera l'affaire.

– Je le savais.

Il tourna son regard vers Harold.

– Il a tendance à s'inquiéter pour un rien.

Root attendit la suite. Comme John restait silencieux, elle attrapa sa chemise.

Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie et je te rapporte un t-shirt.

.

La chambre de Shaw était vide.

Gen entra dans la cuisine, prit le pain, le beurre et la confiture. Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud, et du café pour Shaw. Elle finissait ses tartines lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Elle leva la tête.

– T'as une tête de zombi. T'étais où ?

– Salut à toi aussi.

– Tu te rends compte que j'ai douze ans ? Ouais, je sais me débrouiller mais tu sais quoi ? Je sais aussi lire. T'aurais pu laisser un mot. Ou m'envoyer un message.

– Oh, ça va !

Gen débarrassa la table, en silence. Elle rangea le beurre, le pain et la confiture. Elle revint dans le salon. Shaw n'avait pas bougé. Elle attrapa son cartable.

– Je t'ai fait du café. Faut faire la vaisselle. À ce soir.

En bas des marches, elle rencontra Root qui arrivait.

– Bonjour Root, marmonna Gen

– Bonjour Gen…Ça va ?

– ….

– Gen ?

Elle la coupa avant de devoir répondre aux questions qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

– J'ai bien aimé ton sandwich. Tu pourrais m'en faire un autre ?

Root la regarda un instant et sourit. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un petit paquet en papier, lui tendit.

– Justement…

– C'est le même ?

– Non, c'est au poulet et crudités, j'ai mis un peu de moutarde de Dijon pour relever le goût. Ça ira ?

– Ouais.

Gen prit le paquet.

– Merci. À plus tard, Root.

– Bonne journée, Gen.

Root la regarda partir. En se demandant ce qu'elle allait manger à midi, étant donné qu'elle venait de donner son déjeuner à l'adolescente.

Shaw se servit une tasse de café et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle but une gorgée et grimaça. Gen s'était vengée en lui préparant un café infecte. Elle posa la tasse sur une petite table près du canapé et se massa les tempes.

.

 _Shaw claqua la porte._

– _Cette gamine est insupportable !_

 _Pavel derrière le bureau lui sourit._

– _Tu sais qu'elle t'adore._

– _Tu parles ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle vient de me faire._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Elle a caché mes Twix !_

 _Il éclata de rire._

– _Qu_ _oi,_ _tu veux dire qu'elle t'a_ _cachée_ _tes barres chocolatées ?_

– _Ouais ! Sous prétexte que je lui ai mal parlé hier, Madame s'en prend à ma nourriture. Elle m'a dit que c'était ma punition !_

 _Pavel se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui mit les mains sur les épaules, inspira et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

– _Reviens me voir quand elle aura caché le papier toilette…_

 _Avant que Shaw ne puisse répondre, il grimaça et porta une main à sa poitrine en titubant. Shaw le rattrapa un peu étonnée._

– _Pavel !_ _Assieds-_ _toi._

 _Elle l'aida à s'assoir sur la chaise derrière lui et lui attrapa le poignet, elle lui prit le pouls. Il battait très rapidement mais il commençait à ralentir._

– _Pav_ _el,_ _qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois sous le regard scrutateur de Shaw._

– Ç _a va aller. C'est rien._

– _Pavel…_

 _Il avait les traits tirés. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il fallait qu'il lui dise avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Qui lui explique pour Gen. Il soupira et leva la tête vers elle._

– _Sha_ _w,_ _je vais mourir._

 _Shaw cligna des yeux mais rien de plus._

– _Les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué un problème au cœur. Ce n'est pas opérable… je peux faire un infarctus et mourir n'importe quand._

– _C'est des conneries._

– _Non, Sha_ _w,_ _c'est vrai… Je suis vieux et fatigué, ma vie est derrière moi. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Mais je ne veux pas laisser Gen toute seule. Il faut que tu sois là pour elle quand je serai parti._

– _Pavel…_

– _Sha_ _w,_ _s'il te pla_ _ît,_ _elle n'a personne d'autre… et t'es son héroïne._

 _Shaw renifla._

– _Ouai_ _s,_ _c'est ça. Pave_ _l,_ _on se dispute tout le temps ! Et…tu le sai_ _s,_ _je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose._

– _Shaw, ne la laisse pas entrer dans le système des familles d'adopti_ _o_ _n,_ _elle n'y survivra pas._

– _N'importe quoi. Elle survivrait à une guerre nucléaire._

 _Pavel sourit tristement._

– _Samee_ _n,_ _j'ai besoin de toi. Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas Gen toute seule._

– _Pavel…_

– _Promets-le-moi_ _!... Je t'en supplie._

 _Pavel était désespéré._

– _Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne me la laisseront pas. Il y aura une enquête pour décider si je suis apte ou non à l'élever. Quand ils découvriront la vérit_ _é,_ _ils me l'enlèveront._

 _Il sourit, le plus dur était passé, elle n'avait pas dit non._

– _Pas si je demande à ce que ce soit toi qui devienne son tuteur légal. Dans ce c_ _as,_ _aucun enquêteur ne viendra vous embêter._

 _._

Shaw se leva du canapé.

 _« Personne ne viendra vous embêter… »_

Ça avait été vrai pendant deux mois, et aujourd'hui, elle recevait un courrier des services de l'enfance expliquant qu'ils enverraient un agent pour évaluer sa relation avec Gen. Un certain Wilson qui passerait bientôt. Elle ne savait pas encore quand, certainement à l'improviste en plus, c'était bien dans leur politique. Surprendre au maximum pour évaluer en « temps réel » une situation. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Gen, qu'elles trouvent un moyen de le duper.

Shaw ferma les yeux. Elle n'y arriverait sûrement pas. Les relations humaines, elle ne savait pas faire. C'était tellement plus simple avec les animaux. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de se justifier avec eux, ils ne vous demandaient pas de leur dire que vous teniez à eux. Ils le comprenaient naturellement. Le silence ne les énervait pas, seules un geste, la présence et la preuve qu'on ne leur voulait pas de mal suffisaient, juste ça et c'était gagné.

Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier à côté de la vaisselle sale et descendit les escaliers. Le bruit en bas l'avait avertie que le premier client était déjà arrivé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Gen, assise en classe n'écoutait pas ce que disait le professeur. Elle connaissait déjà tout ça. Un jour, Pavel lui avait dit qu'il pensait qu'elle était surdouée. Qu'elle comprenait les choses avant les autres. Qu'elle était différente. Qu'elle devait faire attention car les gens n'aimaient pas ça…la différence.

Shaw aussi était différente.

Gen était énervée contre elle. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas changer plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle essayait mais ça allait tellement lentement. Shaw ne s'en apercevait même pas, mais ça marchait enfin, certains jours et encore... Ça n'aurait pas été gênant avant, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, leur petit monde était menacé. Gen repensa à la lettre des services de l'enfance qu'elle avait aperçue dans la chambre de Shaw et lue le matin même. Ils allaient venir la prendre.

Shaw n'arriverait jamais à les convaincre.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

.

– _Je viens voir le vétérinair_ _e,_ _il est là ?_

 _Gen, assise derrière le bureau leva les yeux vers la femme qui lui parlait. Petite, brune, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air commode._

– _Vous avez rendez-vous ?_

– _Non._

– _Alors il ne vous recevra pas._

– _J'attendrai._

– _Vous voulez le voir pour quoi ?_

– _Je veux travailler ici._

 _Gen détailla plus attentivement cette femme. Elle ne semblait pas embarrassée par l'observation de la jeune fille sur elle. Elle ne disait rien, lui rendant juste son regard._

– _Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine face à lui._

– _On verra… Je vais m'assoir dans la salle d'attente._

 _Gen avait averti Pavel de sa présence, il avait regardé Shaw avec dédain, elle n'avait pas rendez-vous et il ne voulait personne pour l'assister._

 _Pourtant deux heures plus tard, Shaw continuait d'attendre._

– _Pourquoi t'es toujours là ?_

– _Je veux travailler ici._

 _Gen s'assit à côté d'elle._

– _T'es véto ?_

– _Oui._

– _Pourquoi tu soignes les animaux ?_

– _Parce que je me suis fait virer de médecine._

– _C'est nul comme raison._

– …

– _Si tu veux convaincre_ _Pavel, il_ _faut d'abord que tu me persuades. Pourquoi t'es devenue véto ?_

– …

– _Quoi ? T'as peur de dire la vérité à une gamine de dix ans ?_

– _Je n'ai peur de rien._

– _Ben alors ?_

 _Shaw soupira._

– _Un jou_ _r,_ _quand j'avais neuf an_ _s,_ _mon père m'a emmené au zoo. Il faisait chaud et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. J'ai lâché sa main et j'ai continué à_ _marcher_ _seule, je n'avais pas peur. Je suis arrivée à l'enclos des loups. Il y en avait un à l'écart assis qui me regardait. J'ai fait comme lui. Je me suis assise et j'ai attendu mon père en l'observant. Je ne sais pas combien temps on est_ _restés là,_ _face à face mais c'est là que j'ai su que je préférais toujours les animaux aux humains, qu'avec eu_ _x, je n'aurais_ _jamais de problèmes._

 _Gen avait écouté en silence._

– _C'est vrai cette histoire ?_

– _Oui._

– _Et c'est pour ça que t'es devenue véto ?_

– _Pas tout à fait…mais ça a aidé._

 _Gen réfléchit un instant. Elle découvrirait plus tard la suite de l'histoire. Elle en avait assez entendue. Cette femme était comme elle, différente aussi, mais à sa manière. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui était particulier chez elle mais elle savait qu'elle voulait qu'elle reste. Gen s'était levée, avait ouvert la porte du bureau de Pavel._

– _Prends-la à l'essai._

– _Gen…_

– _Si tu ne la prends pas, je vais…_

 _._

– Mademoiselle Zhirova, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Gen revint à la réalité. Elle regarda le professeur qui venait de lui poser la question et le tableau derrière lui, réfléchissant un instant.

– Un triangle isocèle a deux côtés égaux.

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

– Euh, oui… J'apprécierais que vous regardiez le tableau et non les nuages. marmonna-t-il.

Gen repensa à Shaw.

 _« Comment on va faire pour rester ensemble ?»_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il était dix heures trente. Root prépara deux tasses de café. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Shaw était en train de finir avec Madame Ford.

Shaw regarda sa secrétaire poser le café sur le bureau et se retourna vers la cliente.

– Madame Ford… Choupinette est bien trop grosse. Si ça continue, elle va développer du diabète, risque de devenir aveugle et dans six mois, elle sera morte. Vous devez la nourrir exclusivement de croquettes light dont je vous ai parlé et arrêtez les pâtées pour chiens qui sont très mauvaises pour elle. Compris ?

La dame hocha la tête en signe de confirmation récupérant le bien trop gros caniche.

Root la raccompagna à la sortie une fois la facture payée, et retourna au bureau. Le prochain client avait appelé pour dire qu'il aurait du retard. Shaw, assise derrière son bureau buvait le café les yeux fermés. Root la trouva très belle, certes elle avait les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, comme concentrée sur quelque chose mais elle restait une des plus belles femmes qu'elle ait vues dans sa vie. Shaw ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elles ne dirent pas un mot, se fixant l'une et l'autre. Root avala sa salive et finit par demander.

– Ce n'est pas l'heure du biberon de Cosette ?

– Merde ! J'avais oublié.

– Tu sais, je peux m'en occuper… faudrait juste que tu me montres comment faire. Gen l'a déjà fait, mais j'ai besoin d'un petit rappel, expliqua-t-elle un sourire timide aux lèvres.

 _« Ce n'est pas vr_ _ai,_ _je joue les ingénues devant elle maintenant ? »_ Elle se dandina un peu mal à l'aise attendant une réponse.

Shaw continua de la fixer, posa sa tasse, se leva et lui dit.

– Suis-moi.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte bleue, l'ouvrit, alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la cage de Cosette. Elle attrapa le petit chat et la bouillote froide sur laquelle elle était installée. Il y avait déjà du lait en poudre et le biberon à l'étage. Elle ferma la porte et monta les escaliers. Root la suivait en silence.

Arrivée en haut, elle tendit l'animal à Root qui la récupéra maladroitement. Elle mélangea le lait en poudre et de l'eau, mit le biberon à chauffer au bain-marie, surveillant la température, concentrée. Quand elle jugea que c'était bon, elle se tourna vers Root.

– Il faut que le mélange soit à la bonne température. Pour t'aider au début, tu peux mettre un peu de lait sur ton avant-bras intérieur pour vérifier. Il ne faut pas que ça brûle.

– Ca n'a pas l'air évident.

– Non, ce n'est pas compliqué. Au début, tu te brûleras un peu, une ou deux fois, mais ça viendra rapidement.

– Pourquoi ne pas lui faire boire du lait en brique ?

– Ça lui donnerait la diarrhée, c'est trop puissant pour ses intestins. Bientôt, on passera à la nourriture mais là aussi, il faudra y aller doucement. On lui mélangera en premier de la viande blanche avec du riz et des carottes puis on mixera tout ça. Puis petit à petit, on insérera les croquettes.

Shaw tendit le biberon à Root.

– Tiens, prends-le.

Root attrapa le biberon et essaya de retourner Cosette dans ses mains pour qu'elle ait le dos du chat dans sa paume. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, fut de se faire griffer par une petite chatte apeurée. Shaw saisit Cosette.

– C'est laquelle ton oreille qui n'entend pas ?

– Euh…la droite.

Shaw vint se placer à sa gauche. Root apprécia ce geste.

– Il faut que tu la tiennes de cette manière. Ne lui laisse pas le temps de miauler ou de se débattre, et tu lui mets le biberon dans la gueule. Tu vois, comme ça. T'as compris ?

– Oui, je crois.

– Ok, à toi.

Root eut un peu de mal puis réussit. Elle regarda avec douceur le chaton boire avec avidité. Elle lui enleva le biberon à moitié vide et rit aux petits bruits de Cosette qui réclamait la suite avec impatience. Root lui enfourna à nouveau le biberon dans la gueule et continua à admirer le chaton avec tendresse.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Root leva la tête.

– Ce doit être Madame Diaz.

– Laisse, j'y vais, répondit Shaw

– Une fois le biberon terminé, tu peux la garder encore un peu avec toi, mais il faudra que tu la remettes dans sa cage. Il faudrait aussi lui refaire une bouillotte pas trop chaude. D'accord ?

– D'accord…Merci Shaw.

Shaw hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et observa un instant Root complètement béate devant Cosette. Elle eut un petit sourire et repartit en direction de son bureau.

.

Gen regarda le salon autour d'elle. _« J'ai vraiment jamais_ _aimé_ _cette tapisserie, mais j'ai toujours_ _adoré_ _cette cheminée »_ se dit-elle. Elle frissonna. L'automne était déjà bien avancé et l'hiver s'annonçait rude. Il commençait sérieusement à faire froid dans la maison. Elle alluma le chauffage et alla vers le foyer. Elle prit la pelle et la petite balayette, et enleva les cendres froides.

Pavel n'avait aucun goût mais il vénérait son petit âtre.

 _« Il faut régulièrement nettoyer ta cheminée »_ lui rappela sa voix caverneuse. Gen s'accroupit, attrapa du papier et du petit bois. Elle regarda la petite réserve de bûches que Shaw avait remontée du cagibi.

En assemblant son bois, elle se rappela de la première fois que son grand-père lui avait expliqué le secret du feu.

– _Le secret Ge_ _n,_ _c'est l'assemblage. Tu prends un peu de papier journal que tu mets en boul_ _e,_ _comme ça, tu prends des brindilles et tu confectionnes un petit tipi tout autour. Ensuite tu incorpores…_

– _Comme quand tu fais un gâteau ? Avait-elle demand_ _é,_ _étonnée._

– _Ou_ _i,_ _comme en cuisine, lui avait répondu Pavel avec un sourire tendre._

– _Tu incorpores_ _petit_ _à petit ton bois. Il ne faut jamais être impatient et mettre du gros bois. Un fe_ _u,_ _ça se nourrit et ça se respecte, ça ne s'étouffe pas. Après les brindilles, le petit bois, puis tu ajoutes du bois un peu plus gros en fonction de flammes. Lorsque tu as de belles braises, là tu peux ajouter une bûche…Un fe_ _u,_ _c'est sacr_ _é,_ _Ge_ _n,_ _ne l'oublie jamais._

 _._

Gen observa les flammes devant elle et s'assit dans le canapé.

– T'as toujours su faire du feu.

Elle se retourna vers Shaw qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Shaw, comment on va faire ?

Shaw observa les flammes sans rien dire.

– J'ai lu la lettre. Ils veulent nous rencontrer et je ne sais pas comment on va faire.

Shaw eut un petit rire amer.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment JE vais faire.

Elle soupira et continua.

– Moi non plus. Mais je sais une chose… c'est que je ne les laisserai pas te prendre.

Gen en resta bouche bée. Shaw ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle tenait à elle, elle en était incapable. Techniquement, elle ne venait pas non plus de le faire mais en gros, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle se battrait pour elle et c'était déjà un sacré début.

 _«On trouvera un moyen »_ se dit-elle un petit peu plus rassurée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

C'était mercredi et Root voulait proposer à Gen de manger avec elle à midi. Elle entra dans le cabinet et entendit la jeune fille descendre les marches.

– Bonjour Gen.

– Salut Root. Tu n'aurais pas un sandwich pour moi par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

On était mercredi mais la gamine avait un peu la flemme de se préparer à manger à midi, il fallait faire les courses et puis les sandwichs de Root étaient vraiment bons.

– Pas aujourd'hui, Gen.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'effaça. Root s'empressa d'ajouter.

– Mais en fait, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait manger ensemble quand tu reviendras ? Je ne sais pas, je pourrais nous concocter un petit truc ?

Le sourire de Gen reprit sa place.

– Ok… mais y a rien dans le frigo.

– Ah ? Au pire, on se commandera un plat.

– Ok, on fait comme ça.

L'adolescente réajusta son sac sur les épaules et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

– À tout à l'heure, Root.

– À tout à l'heure, Gen.

Root la regarda partir. Cette enfant l'émouvait. Elle lui rappelait Hanna et parfois elle-même lors de ses rares jours heureux à Bishop au Texas.

– Bonjour Root.

Elle sursauta. _« Cette femme ne fait vraiment pas de bruit quand elle marche ! »_

Shaw remarqua le trouble de la jeune femme mais ne dit rien.

– Tu peux veiller sur Cosette ? J'ai une matinée assez chargée. Autre chose, Gen est déjà au courant, je dois aller à l'école vétérinaire cette après-midi. Cole m'a appelé, ils ont un cas un peu particulier. Il va falloir annuler tous les rendez-vous à partir de treize heures.

– Oui bien sûr, je m'en occupe.

Shaw la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers son bureau.

.

Shaw était déjà partie. Root avait passé une partie de la matinée à essayer de joindre les clients de l'après-midi et reporter les consultations. Elle avait eu le temps de s'occuper de Cosette, mais le rituel du café qu'elle comptait bien instaurer entre elle et Shaw était passé à la trappe.

Elle regarda Gen rentrer.

– Hé Gen.

– Hé.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire des courses ou de nous cuisiner quelque chose. Tu veux manger une pizza ?

– Non.

– Ok. Chinois ?

– Non.

– Mc Do ?

– Ouais.

– Tu veux le manger ici ou là-bas.

– Ici. Je n'ai pas envie de ressortir, il fait trop froid.

– D'accord, je vais aller nous le chercher, qu'est-ce que je te prends ?

Lorsque Root revint avec la commande, un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminé, le salon embaumait de l'odeur agréable du bois de cade, et une chaleur douce enveloppait la pièce. Root remarqua l'enveloppe sur la table en posant les sacs en papiers, et reconnut le sigle des services de l'enfance. Elle tourna la tête vers Gen qui sortait de la cuisine, une écharpe autour de la taille, en tenant Cosette dans les mains. Root l'interrogea du regard sur ce nouvel accoutrement.

Gen glissa le chaton dans l'écharpe, l'installant contre son ventre en vérifiant qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber.

– Je garde un peu Cosette avec moi. Si elle passe trop de temps avec Roudoudou et Sparadrap, ils risquent de l'influencer.

Root sourit à la remarque de la jeune fille.

– Tu m'as rapporté les deux Big Mac ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en commençant à fouiller dans les sacs.

– Oui. Ils doivent être par là.

Root fit de même, elle sortit les boissons, les frites et sa salade. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises en plastique.

– Bon appétit !

– Toi aussi.

Elles commencèrent à manger en silence. Puis Root aperçut la bande dessinée sur la chaise à côté d'elle, elle la prit et la feuilleta.

– C'est qui Elektra ?

– Tu ne connais pas Elektra ?

Gen s'arrêta de s'intéresser à son hamburger pour expliquer à Root.

– C'est la petite amie de Daredevil, une super héroïne et une sacrée badass !

– Une badass ?

– Ouais, tu sais, une rebelle qui combat les méchants, qu'a toujours des répliques géniales et qui gagne à tous les coups.

– Ça a l'air chouette d'être une badass, dit Root en réfléchissant.

– Carrément ! C'est ce que je veux faire plus tard, ça ou nettoyeuse.

– Nettoyeuse ?

– Ouais, tu sais comme dans le film _Léon_. Tu l'as vu ?

– Non.

– Tu ne connais pas Elektra et maintenant Léon, il va vraiment falloir que je refasse toute ton éducation !

Root rit. Elle appréciait vraiment cette gamine pleine de vie aux répliques drôles et pertinentes. Elle finit sa salade en observant Gen dont le regard s'était voilé, une tristesse apparaissant sur ses traits.

– C'est mon grand-père Pavel qui m'a fait découvrir ce film.

Root hocha la tête écoutant la suite.

– C'était notre rituel. Tous les dimanches, on allait au cinéma. Léon, on l'a vu lors d'une journée spéciale Luc Besson, le réalisateur du film… Pavel n'aimait pas la télévision. Surtout les publicités, il trouvait que ça rendait débile. Il aimait le cinéma mais pas la foule, ni l'attitude des gens dans les salles. Il avait pour idée d'acheter un vidéoprojecteur pour qu'on se fasse notre propre cinéma ici.

Gen regarda les murs autours d'elle.

– Je suppose qu'il aurait punaisé un drap blanc sur cette tapisserie …ou avec un peu de chance, repeint les murs.

L'évocation de la peinture lui fit penser à Shaw et à leur dilemme actuel. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle n'arriva pas à les retenir. Elle essayait d'être forte pour Shaw, de faire comme elle, de ne rien ressentir. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus, parfois elle se sentait tellement seule sans Pavel, et même si Shaw serait toujours là pour elle, elle avait besoin qu'on la réconforte et la rassure.

Root se leva et la pris dans ses bras, faisant attention à la petite Cosette. Elle la berça, lui chuchota

– Tu verras, ça s'arrangera… Mmm ?

 _« Oh, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne savais comment l'atteindre ou le rejoindre. C'est tellement mystérieux le pays des larmes. »_ Cette phrase du Petit Prince lui revint en mémoire. Root ne l'avait jamais vraiment comprise jusqu'à cet instant.

Gen pleura encore un peu en silence. Puis murmura.

– Je ne sais pas comment on va faire.

Elle leva la tête vers Root qui attendit.

– Il y a un inspecteur des services de l'enfance qui veut venir voir comment on se débrouille avec Shaw depuis la mort de Pavel…J'ai peur…Shaw n'arrivera pas à les convaincre, elle n'est pas douée avec les gens. Elle va échouer et ils vont me prendre.

 _« C'était donc ça cette lettre »_ pensa Root.

Elle comprenait l'angoisse de Gen. Elle s'était renseignée sur Shaw et avait découvert sa particularité. Son côté sociopathe qui la rendait impossible de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu un peu de mal à trouver son dossier médical qui était très bien caché. Elle avait elle-même fait les frais du caractère si spécial de cette femme. Gen avait raison, un inspecteur risquait de ne pas apprécier. Cependant, elle se tut sur ce point. Elle avait déjà commis l'erreur d'émettre une opinion sur l'attitude de Shaw en sa présence. Elle avança néanmoins une hypothèse qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

– Tu sais, je ne connais pas bien les services de l'enfance, mais je pense que l'enquêteur peut être un peu plus sensible à votre situation s'il croit que Shaw est en couple avec quelqu'un. Elle n'aurait personne dans son entourage qui puisse jouer ce jeu ?... Je ne sais pas… son collègue Cole par exemple ?

Gen sécha ses larmes et réfléchit à cette proposition.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Elle soupira. Mais on voit bien que tu n'as jamais rencontré Cole, il n'y arrivera pas et Shaw ne sera pas d'accord.

Root recula un peu observant Gen. Il fallait la divertir pour l'instant, lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle contempla la pièce autour d'elle.

– Tu sais quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais une amie qui s'appelait Hanna. On vivait à Bishop au Texas. Tu connais ?

Gen fit non de la tête.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est une toute petite ville. Quoi qu'il en soit, les parents d'Hanna n'étaient pas très riches. Ils habitaient une petite maison qui craquait de partout. Certains jours, sa mère ne supportait plus cet endroit, elle savait malheureusement qu'elle ne déménagerait jamais. Un jour alors que j'étais chez eux, elle décida de bouger les meubles de place. Elle disait que ça changeait complètement une pièce, qu'on avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Tu veux qu'on essaie ici ?

Gen regarda autour d'elle. Elle hésita un instant repensant à Pavel. Au fond, elle n'avait pas besoin de cette pièce ou du mobilier pour se souvenir de lui.

– D'accord répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Root pris un air sérieux.

– Mm, il va falloir qu'on cogite un peu mais je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose. On s'y met après manger ?

– Ok, dit Gen en mordant son Big Mac.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Shaw caressa la fourrure du loup endormi, elle sortit de l'enclos et marcha jusqu'à la salle de détente.

Elle était vide. Elle se servit un café dans un gobelet en plastique et s'assit sur une chaise posant le café sur la table.

Un loup… qu'elle venait d'opérer.

Elle repensa à l'épisode du zoo qu'elle avait raconté à Gen le jour de leur rencontre, puis un autre souvenir lui surgit devant les yeux.

.

 _Assise dans le clic-clac de son studio, un verre de whisky à la main, le cadavre de la bouteille à ses pieds, Shaw repensait à cet homme qui lui avait proposé de rejoindre l'armée suite à l'incident de la barre chocolatée à l'école de médecine qui lui avait valu son renvoi._

 _« Ca ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée les Marines… » Se dit-elle._

 _Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par un bruit sourd contre la fenêtre. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un petit oiseau inerte, les yeux fermés étendu sur le bord. Il avait été trompé par la transparence de la vitre et s'était cogné. Elle le prit dans ses mains, laissa la fenêtre ouverte, et se rassit dans le canapé. Elle l'étudia vaguement étonnée par la douceur de ses plumes. Elle le caressa, tira légèrement sur une de ses ailes admirant ce mécanisme qui lui permettait de voler. Elle ne ressentait rien face à ce petit être entre ses mains mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. L'oiseau ouvrit les yeux et ne bougea pas. Son œil complètement noir fixa celui de Shaw. Elle sentait son petit cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Elle continua à le tenir dans ses mains chaudes un petit moment. Il finit par bouger la tête et Shaw relâcha l'emprise de ses mains autour de lui. Il s'envola jusqu'à la fenêtre et atterrit sur le bord de celle-ci. Il la regarda à nouveau, prolongeant cette rencontre, on aurait dit qu'il la remerciait. Il battit des ailes et disparut._

 _Shaw continua à fixer l'emplacement vide. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Le lendemain, elle s'inscrivait à l'école vétérinaire._

 _._

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait rejoint les Marines. Elle aimait vraiment son travail mais certains jours, il lui manquait quelque chose, comme une dose d'adrénaline. Puis elle pensait à Pavel et Gen…

Elle ne les aurait sans doute jamais rencontrés si elle avait choisi l'armée. Et elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans la gamine blonde revêche qui lui répondait chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Elle se leva, finit le café et partit en direction de la maison.

.

C'est le rire de Gen qui la surprit le plus, elle n'avait pas entendu ce son si particulier depuis un moment. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte face à la scène devant elle. Root et Gen jouaient au Trivial pursuit. Root venait de lancer les dés, elle déplaça le pion sur le plateau et énonça.

– Histoire !

Gen lut la question sur la carte.

– « Qu'a dit Neil Armstrong lorsqu'il a marché sur la Lune ?»

– Ils auraient pu mettre des chiottes, répondit Shaw révélant sa présence par cette plaisanterie.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Gen pouffa et Root rit.

Shaw regarda la pièce.

– Vous avez changé les meubles de place ?

– Ouais, c'est mieux comme ça, hein ?

Shaw haussa les épaules. Gen, pas le moins du monde touchée par son manque d'enthousiasme, continua.

– Root a travaillé dans le bâtiment, elle nous propose de repeindre les murs…puisque toi… tu n'as pas le temps car tu bosses !

Shaw plissa les yeux et demanda à Root.

– C'est quoi le piège ?

– Il n'y en a pas, tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu payes la peinture et les pinceaux.

– Et c'est tout ? Rien de plus.

 _«_ _Si,_ _une nuit avec toi »_ pensa Root. A la place, elle fixa Shaw et répondit.

– Non, rien de plus.

Gen se leva.

– C'est l'heure du biberon de Cosette, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Shaw se rapprocha de Root, elle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est quoi le piège ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Root soutint son regard.

– Je fais ça pour Gen.

– Pourquoi ?

– Disons qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant et…

– Qu'est-ce que tu connais de sa vie ? Tu l'as rencontrée il y a une semaine.

– Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai, mais je sais qu'elle risque de te perdre et qu'elle en est malade.

– ….

– Elle m'a parlé de la lettre des services de l'enfance.

– ….

– Je veux faire ça pour elle.

– À quoi ça sert si dans deux semaines ils la prennent ?

– Je…

– Dis oui.

Gen, le chaton dans les mains marcha vers les deux femmes.

– Dis oui, Shaw. Si je dois partir, je ne veux pas me souvenir de cet endroit comme il est aujourd'hui mais comme il aurait pu être. S'il te plaît, dis oui… pour moi.

Shaw inspira fortement.

– Je vais y réfléchir.

Root attrapa sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de la chaise. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille.

– Il est tard, dit-elle, je dois y aller. Gen, bravo, tu t'es bien battue, mais c'est moi la reine du Trivial pursuit, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On se voit demain.

– À demain, répondit Gen.

Shaw resta silencieuse mais lui fit un signe de tête.

– Bonne nuit, dit Root avant de sortir du salon.

.

Le lendemain, elle fut accueillie par Gen tout sourire.

– Elle a dit oui ! Tu peux repeindre le salon ! Je veux du blanc ! J'en ai marre des couleurs.

Root sourit, heureuse de voir Gen si contente.

– Va pour du blanc alors. J'irai chercher la peinture demain après-midi. Et puis, je commencerai lundi prochain. D'accord ?

– Ok, merci Root, dit Gen avant de partir pour l'école. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Root.

– Ça me fait plaisir.

Après avoir nourri Cosette, elle frappa à la porte du bureau et entra. Elle posa le café brûlant sur la table face à Shaw qui la regardait.

– Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et me dire la vérité. Pourquoi tu veux aider Gen ?

Root s'assit en face d'elle, but une gorgée de sa tasse, elle ne pouvait, et même étonnamment, ne voulait pas mentir à Shaw alors elle lui avoua.

– Quand j'étais jeune, ma meilleure amie s'est fait assassiner. Quelque mois plus tard, ma mère est morte. J'avais l'âge de Gen, mais personne pour m'aider. Gen me fait penser à moi parfois, elle est forte mais au fond fragile. T'as raison, je ne la connais pas comme toi. Mais je sais que je veux la protéger et être là si elle a besoin de moi.

Une idée frappa l'esprit de Root.

 _« C'est pour ça que tu m'as_ _envoyée_ _ici ? Pour rencontrer Gen ? »_ Demanda-t-elle discrètement à la machine.

Elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse et pourtant.

– _« En partie »_ répondit la voix métallique.

– _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ la questionna Root.

– _« … »_

– _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_ insista Root mais elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Shaw avala une gorgée de café. Root la désarçonnait. Elle pensait que cette femme l'emmerderait mais elle avait tenu promesse. Aucune réflexion lubrique, ou sous-entendu assez lourd, et en plus, Gen l'adorait. Shaw n'arrivait pas à la cerner mais elle faisait confiance à l'adolescente. Gen, elle, comprenait les gens vite et bien, après tout, elle avait devinait son secret facilement. Alors si la gamine avait foi en Root, elle pouvait bien essayer aussi.

Root s'attendait à un autre interrogatoire de Shaw mais quand rien ne vint, elle reprit la conversation.

– Gen voudrait du blanc pour les murs du salon. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Shaw finit sa tasse et la tendit à Root.

– Je m'en fous.

Root eu un petit sourire.

– Je compte m'y mettre la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais bien que vous m'enleviez les meubles de la pièce ou si vous ne pouvez pas, me les rassembler au milieu de celle-ci. Comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour moi et je ne risquerai pas de les tâcher. D'accord ?

– M'ouais.

Root se leva, elle avait entendu le client arriver, elle récupéra les deux tasses.

– Merci Shaw de me laisser faire ça pour Gen, dit-elle avant de fermer doucement la porte du bureau.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

On était mardi, il était dix-sept heures et Shaw rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Elle se retrouva face à Root dans le couloir qui était descendue récupérer un stylo. Elle portait un t-shirt plein de peinture, un jean délavé et des tennis. Shaw la regarda de haut en bas appréciant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était excitée par cette femme. Elle avait arrêté ses conneries pour Gen, et commençait à souffrir de cette pause stupide concernant ses sorties nocturnes. Plusieurs de ses élèves lui avaient fait des avances, elle avait tenu bon. Mais Root n'était pas une de ses élèves…

Elle avança jusqu'à elle. Elle essuya avec son pouce un peu de peinture sur la joue de Root qui lui attrapa le poignet, maintenant sa main sur son visage. Elles se fixèrent en silence. Shaw découvrant le même désir que le sien dans les yeux de la femme face à elle. Root se pencha pour l'embrasser.

– Euh… Excusez-moi…

Root, freinée dans son élan leva la tête vers cette voix inconnue, Shaw se tourna et découvrit un homme blond en costume devant la porte d'entrée.

– Bonjour Mesdames, j'ai frappé mais apparemment vous n'avez pas entendu. Je suis Monsieur Wilson des services de l'enfance. Vous avez dû recevoir un courrier vous avertissant de ma venue. Laquelle de vous est Mademoiselle Shaw ?

– C'est moi, répondit la plus petite.

– Enchanté, dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Elle ne la serra pas.

– Je comprends, expliqua-t-il.

Il était habitué à cette réception froide des personnes qu'il venait voir.

– En plus, je vous ai interrompues… J'ignorais que vous étiez en couple, d'après votre dossier, il me semblait que vous étiez célibataire.

 _«Sale con, non seulement tu te goures, mais en plu_ _s,_ _t'as un dossier sur moi ? »_ pensa Shaw sans rien répondre.

Devant le regard de Shaw, Root décida de prendre les choses en main avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre.

– Oh vous savez, Sameen n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée, ni de ses préférences. Elle déteste les étiquettes, susurra Root au nouveau venu.

Elle lui tendit une main.

– Je suis Mademoiselle Groves, sa compagne. Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Samantha, lui dit-elle tout sourire.

Il lui serra la main, un peu plus détendu face à l'accueil beaucoup plus chaleureux de cette femme.

– Enchanté, mademoiselle Groves.

– J'ai bien peur que Gen ne soit pas encore rentrée de l'école mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Nous pourrions l'attendre à l'étage. J'allais préparer du café, à moins que vous ne préfériez du thé ?

– Non, non, un café sera parfait, je vous remercie.

Root élargit son sourire.

– Vous me suivez ?

Root avait bien avancé, les murs étaient déjà repeints, bien blancs. Il lui restait encore une couche à appliquer pour que ce soit parfait. Elle se dirigea vers la bâche qui couvrait les meubles et récupéra trois chaises.

Avec une moue d'excuse, elle s'adressa à l'enquêteur.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas vous recevoir dans de meilleures conditions mais comme vous le voyez, nous faisons quelques travaux.

– Vous vivez ici ?

– Oui, ça fait un mois. Mais Shaw et moi sommes ensemble depuis presque deux ans.

Elle se tourna vers celle qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et qui la foudroyait du regard.

– Mon cœur, tu veux bien nous préparer un café, s'il te plaît, pendant que je réponds à Monsieur Wilson ?

Shaw se dirigea vers la cuisine sans dire un mot, laissant la porte ouverte pour entendre la conversation.

– Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lui dit-elle en prenant une chaise et en s'installant face à lui.

Il s'assit, il attendrait le retour de Mademoiselle Shaw pour demander une visite des autres pièces.

– Vous vivez donc ensemble depuis deux ans ? Demanda-t-il à Root.

– Oui et… vous êtes le premier à l'apprendre mais… j'ai dit oui ! Lui dit Root tout excitée.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Sameen m'a demandé en mariage ce matin et j'ai dit oui ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de le dire à Gen. Je n'ai pas encore mis la bague parce que sinon Gen comprendra tout de suite. Cette enfant est tellement intelligente ! Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes ! Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant d'aise.

Ils entendirent quelque chose tomber dans la cuisine.

– Tout va bien, mon amour ? Demanda Root la tête tournée vers la cuisine.

– Oui, entendit-elle. Avant de voir sortir Shaw un plateau dans les mains avec trois tasses.

– Sameen, t'as oublié les biscuits !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. S'adressant à l'homme, elle continua avec un petit air faussement excédé.

– Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre avec un ours ! Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec des gâteaux.

– Tenez. Le café s'est toujours meilleur avec des gâteaux au chocolat. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Euh... si, bien sûr, merci.

Shaw ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le jeu de Root. Non seulement, elle jouait très bien les connes mais elle arrivait aussi à convaincre ce type qui lui souriait bêtement.

Ils burent leur café en silence. Root regardant Shaw avec adoration. Shaw délibérément concentrée sur une tâche sur le parquet.

– Félicitations, commença-t-il, euh, Mademoiselle Groves m'a expliqué pour votre demande en mariage, dit-il à l'attention de Shaw. C'est excellent pour votre dossier. Nous préférons que les enfants soient avec deux parents. Si vous saviez le nombre de mères célibataires qui échouent avec leurs enfants, et en plus, un couple du même sexe, c'est très bien vu dans notre organisation.

Il leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

 _« Enfoiré »_ pensa Shaw.

 _« Connard »_ pensa Root.

– Comme c'est gentil de nous dire ça lui dit-elle. J'adore Gen et une fois que nous serons mariées, j'aimerais faire une demande pour l'adopter et en faire officiellement ma fille, déclara-t-elle en prenant la main de Shaw qui ne disait toujours rien.

– Elle est timide… précisa-t-elle à l'attention de Wilson. Mais il ne faut pas, mon cœur. Tu vois bien que ce Monsieur veut nous aider.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

– Vous êtes vraiment d'une gentillesse incroyable, lui dit-elle en souriant à pleines dents. Je vous avouerais que j'avais un peu peur quand j'ai su que vous vouliez enquêter sur nous. Mais face à vous, je me sens vraiment rassurée.

L'homme rougit du compliment que cette belle femme venait de lui faire.

 _« Tu veux pas le draguer carrément pendant que tu y es ?»_ pensa Shaw en regardant Root.

– Euh… Bonsoir.

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers Gen.

– Gen ! Root se leva, voici Monsieur Wilson des services de l'enfance.

Elle lui attrapa son sac en lui chuchotant.

– Je lui ai fait croire que Shaw et moi étions ensemble et que je vivais ici.

Gen, étonnée regarda Root qui heureusement cachait son expression à l'enquêteur, s'étant placée exprès face à la jeune fille. Elle comprit le message et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Bonsoir Monsieur, dit-elle en dépassant Root.

– Bonsoir Gen, lui répondit-il.

Il avait adopté une voix plus douce pour s'adresser à elle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Pourrais-tu me montrer votre maison avant que je m'en aille ?

Gen interrogea Shaw du regard qui lui fit oui de la tête.

– D'accord, euh… vous venez avec moi ?

– Je te suis, dit-il en se levant.

Les trois adultes accompagnèrent l'adolescente qui ouvrit la première porte.

– Ça, c'est la chambre de Shaw…et Root.

– Root ?

Root improvisa une histoire pour son nom.

– C'est mon surnom, expliqua la jeune femme. Ça vient de ma mère, je suis parfois très maladroite et quand j'étais petite, je me prenais tout le temps les pieds dans les racines des arbres. Ma mère m'avertissait en criant « Root » pour ne pas que je tombe. Et depuis, c'est resté.

L'homme sourit à l'histoire d'enfance de la jeune femme et observa la chambre. Elle était meublée d'un simple grand lit et d'une armoire. La tapisserie rouge avec des ronds gris était assez désagréable à regarder.

– La tapisserie est d'époque, plaisanta Root. Si vous aviez vu le salon ! Maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi nous repeignons !

L'homme referma la porte de la chambre en riant légèrement à cette femme décidément très agréable. Gen ouvrit la seconde pièce, sa chambre. La tapisserie aussi affreuse que dans l'autre chambre était un peu cachée par des affiches de films. Sur le lit une place, trônaient deux paquets cadeaux.

– C'est pour toi, ma belle, annonça Root à Gen.

Elle avait voulu lui mettre une petite carte avec une phrase du genre _« Pour ma future badass préférée »_ mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de stylo. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était descendue tout à l'heure.

– Tu peux les ouvrir, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Gen regarda l'homme qui lui sourit en disant.

– Je t'en prie, Gen, je suis aussi curieux que toi.

Gen attrapa le plus petit paquet et déchira le papier cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un petit lecteur dvd. Un peu étonnée, elle passa au deuxième paquet et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un vidéoprojecteur noir.

– Tu peux connecter le lecteur et le vidéo par un câble USB qui doit être dans le carton, tu vois, tous les deux ont une connexion USB, lui montra Root, se bénissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas trouvé le DVD du film Léon qu'elle avait commandé et qui devait lui être livré ici le lendemain.

Elle avait lu le synopsis et n'était pas sûre que l'histoire d'un tueur à gages passe auprès de Wilson.

– « Si tu ne vas pas au cinéma. Le cinéma ira à toi ! » dit-elle en détournant la phrase du livre _Le bossu,_ sachant que Gen trouverait facilement, grande adepte des romans de capes et d'épées.

Des larmes baignèrent les yeux de la jeune fille qui se précipita dans les bras de Root.

– Merci Root.

– Je t'en prie, mon ange, lui dit–elle tout doucement en lui rendant son étreinte et luttant difficilement contre ses propres larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Wilson les regardait gentiment et Shaw avait adopté un sourire un peu forcé pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

Root essuya ses larmes avec un regard d'excuse à l'homme qui la fixait.

– Je suis désolée.

– Non, je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Je voudrais simplement voir la troisième pièce et je vous laisserai tranquilles.

– Bien sûr, allons-y.

Curieusement, la pièce la plus sobre était la salle de bain avec les toilettes, enfin, les murs étaient quand même d'un vert douteux, mais aucunes figures géométriques ne les garnissaient.

L'homme referma la porte, satisfait de cette rencontre. Il se tourna vers Root et Shaw.

– Eh bien je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire. J'ai vu que vous étiez vétérinaire, Mademoiselle Shaw, mais que faites-vous dans la vie Mademoiselle Groves ?

– Je suis la secrétaire de Sameen.

– Ah ? Et à vos heures perdues, vous réaménagez le foyer familial ? Plaisanta-t-il se croyant spirituel.

Root émit un petit rire en plaçant sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

– Tout à fait, je suis une véritable femme au foyer !

 _« Quand je ne travaille pas pour une Intelligence Artificielle, que je sauve le monde, ou que je ne tue pas des trous du cul dans ton genre. »_ se dit-elle en lui souriant avec malice.

– Eh bien, eh bien, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Je pense qu'il y aura une autre visite de la part d'un de mes collègues, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai que des éloges à mettre dans votre dossier. Ah, si toutes les familles étaient comme la vôtre !

– Merci Monsieur Wilson, je vous raccompagne, lui dit Root en lui prenant le bras.

– Bonsoir, dit-il à Shaw et Gen qui lui rendirent son salut.

Lorsque Root remonta les escaliers, elle croisa Gen qui allait voir Cosette.

– J'ai acheté le film Léon, lui dit-elle, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se le visionner demain ?

– Trop cool ! Carrément !

Root la laissa passer.

Shaw l'attendait dans le salon, elle redoutait un peu ce moment, se demandant comment elle allait réagir. Elle se tint face à elle.

– Merci, murmura Shaw. Tu viens sûrement de me sauver la mise avec ce débile.

– J'ai droit à un bon point ? S'amusa Root.

Elle se tut face au regard de Shaw. Elle retrouvait ce qu'elle avait vu avant l'arrivée de Wilson, en encore plus intense. Root lui caressa la joue.

Shaw ferma un instant les yeux à ce contact.

– Root…commença-t-elle avant d'entendre l'enthousiasme de Gen qui expliquait à Cosette qu'elle venait d'avoir un vidéoprojecteur tout en remontant les marches.

– Pas avec Gen…, continua-t-elle.

Root baissa la main et recula avec un petit sourire triste.

– Ce n'est pas notre jour il semblerait…

Elle se retourna vers Gen.

– Je dois y aller mais je sais qu'on a une séance ciné demain !

– Tu ne veux pas rester manger ? Demanda l'adolescente un peu déçue de voir Root partir si vite.

– Je ne peux pas. J'ai quelque chose de prévu. À demain Gen.

– À demain.

– À demain Sameen.

– À demain Root.

.

Il n'était pas tard mais il faisait déjà nuit et froid. Root marcha rapidement, elle était à la moitié du chemin vers la station de métro lorsque la voix d'une femme la héla. Elle tenait une carte dans ses mains. Une touriste.

– Bonsoir, je suis désolée, lui dit-elle avec un accent australien, mais je suis un peu perdue. Je cherche Central Park. Vous savez où c'est ?

– Bien sûr, lui répondit Root en lui souriant. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre cette rue à droite et continuer tout droit.

– Merci Root.

Root regarda, surprise, cette blonde qui lui sourit méchamment.

– Je suis Martine, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, lui dit-elle.

Root sentit le couteau lui caresser les côtes.

.

.

N/A: Le mot Root peut avoir plusieurs significations, racine est une des traductions possibles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Cela devait bien faire deux heures, si ce n'est plus que Root se cachait derrière une poubelle. Elle s'était battue contre cette blondasse qui avait presque failli lui administrer une blessure mortelle. Heureusement, son couteau n'avait « qu'effleuré » ses côtes, lui laissant quand même une belle entaille qui saignait un peu trop à son goût. Elles s'étaient battues salement, Root l'avait désarmée et lui avait sûrement cassé le bras. Elle l'aurait sans doute tuée sans le bruit des sirènes qui annonçait l'arrivée de la police. Elle lui avait donné un dernier coup de poing avant de s'engouffrer dans la première rue sur sa gauche en s'obligeant à marcher d'un pas normal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des passants.

Elle avait hésité à revenir à la station de métro, mais si elle était suivie, elle ne voulait pas risquer de révéler à leur ennemi l'emplacement de la machine. Elle avait perdu son portable et espérait que la machine préviendrait Harold et John. Elle avait pensé à se cacher dans hôtel mais la tâche de sang sur le côté de son corps et ses mains, pouvait s'avérer délicate à dissimuler à un réceptionniste, même peu regardant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution…Elle vérifia que personne ne la filait et s'engagea dans la rue à droite.

.

Gen était couchée. Shaw, assise sur une des chaises, un verre de whisky dans une main fixait le mur blanc face à elle. Cette couleur n'éveillait aucune émotion en elle. Néanmoins, il lui faisait penser à Root.

Root qui commençait à sérieusement envahir son esprit alors qu'elle ne la connaissait quasiment pas, et qu'elle avait rencontrée une semaine plus tôt. Elle but une gorgée d'alcool appréciant la brûlure de la boisson dans sa gorge.

Root…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnette de l'entrée. Shaw expira, et finit son verre. Elle n'était pas surprise par l'heure tardive de cette visite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Les urgences, même pour les animaux, se foutaient bien de l'heure qu'il était.

Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à découvrir Root debout en face d'elle qui lui souriait.

– On ne se quitte plus.

– Qu'est-ce que … ?

Elle remarqua des perles de sueur sur son front. Sa main semblait vouloir cacher une blessure sur son flanc droit. Shaw nota une tâche de sang sous ses doigts fins.

– Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Sameen.

– Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

– À vrai dire, je ne peux pas y aller… Je suis recherchée… Il vaut mieux que je ne me fasse pas arrêter, et …. Une blessure à l'arme blanche provoque souvent beaucoup de questions.

Shaw comprit que Root ne mentait pas et remarqua qu'elle commençait à tremblait.

– Ok, entre, mais ne fous pas du sang partout.

Elle l'aida à monter les escaliers et l'installa sur le canapé juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

– Root, garde les yeux ouverts, entendit-elle avant de sombrer dans le néant.

.

Root ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Elle était allongée sur un canapé, couverte d'un vieux plaid en laine, face à une cheminée où les braises commençaient à s'éteindre. Elle voulut s'assoir mais une douleur au ventre la freina dans son élan. Elle recommença plus doucement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut le salon de Shaw. Gen à quelques mètres mangeait son petit déjeuner en la fixant.

– Hé, Gen.

– Salut Root. Ça fait à peine quelques heures que Shaw et toi êtes un couple et t'as déjà décidé de t'installer à domicile ?

Root sourit.

– Oui… Et figure-toi qu'on va se marier.

Gen s'étouffa avec sa tartine, toussa un peu, but une gorgée de jus d'orange et se reconcentra sur Root qui continua.

– Je me demandais si tu accepterais de porter nos alliances à la Mairie ?

– Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour se marier à Las Vegas, interrompit Shaw en entrant dans le salon.

Gen plissa les yeux, regarda simultanément Root et Shaw.

– Très drôle ! Des fois, je me demande qui est la plus adulte ici !

Elle finit sa tartine et alla dans la cuisine. Lava son verre et son bol. Elle sortit de la cuisine et s'adressa à elles.

– Bon, faut que j'aille en classe, je vous laisse consommer la lune de miel.

Elle se tourna vers Shaw, indiquant Root du doigt.

– Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je l'appelle Maman ?

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

– Va à l'école.

– Ok à toute, dit-elle en partant, riant à sa propre plaisanterie.

Shaw entra dans la cuisine sans un mot pour Root qui l'entendit ouvrir les placards plusieurs fois cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Elle mit une éternité à se lever et à se diriger vers la cuisine. Shaw, dos à la porte, maudissait Gen qui avait rangée le café tout en haut de l'étagère, lui rendant impossible à attraper sans une chaise. Elle sentit la chaleur du corps de Root contre son dos. Elle tendit une main et attrapa le paquet de café, mais ne recula pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui dit Shaw en se retournant.

Toujours à quelques centimètres, Root leva le paquet entre elles, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est très sain de boire un café, Sameen, tu as l'air déjà assez…excitée. Elle appuya lourdement sur le dernier mot avec un sourire en coin.

 _« Ca y est, elle recommence sa drague à la con. Elle n'aura pas tenu longtemps »_ pensa Shaw en baissant les yeux.

– Putain, Root ! T'as déchiré tes points !

Root suivit le regard de Shaw vers ses côtes. Une nouvelle tâche de sang était apparue sur le vieux t-shirt gris complètement troué, qu'on lui avait manifestement mis pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

– J'ai bien peur d'avoir tâché ton beau t-shirt, Sameen…

– Tais-toi, Root. À cause de tes conneries, va falloir que je recommence.

Root était allongée en soutien-gorge sur le canapé. Shaw, assise à côté d'elle refaisait les points de suture. Le regard de Root s'attarda sur la bouche de Sameen.

– J'adore quand tu joues au docteur…

Shaw inspira fortement. Root s'en amusa puis redevint sérieuse.

– Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te déranger que je me sois battue, faite poignarder et…

Elle repensa à sa révélation de la veille.

– … que je sois recherchée.

Shaw posa les instruments dans un plateau en inox à même le sol, mit en place un pansement sur les points, et retira ses gants.

– C'est ta vie, Root. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas mettre Gen en danger.

– Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. Et puisque j'en suis aux confidences, sache que je me suis renseignée sur toi. Je suis au courant de ta…particularité…

Shaw la fixa et se pencha vers elle, leur visage à quelques centimètres. Root remarqua une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux.

– Oh, ne sois pas fâchée, Sameen, j'ai moi aussi une particularité. Il semblerait que je sois parfois un peu… psychopathe. Une psychopathe et une sociopathe… nous serions parfaites l'une pour l'autre. Non ?

Root leva la tête réduisant presque totalement la distance entre elles. Elle caressa les lèvres de Shaw avec sa langue, dessinant chaque courbe lentement.

Shaw ne broncha pas mais ne put retenir un léger tremblement. Root le remarqua.

– Sameen, pourquoi nier l'inévitable ? Continua-t-elle

– Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments, Root.

– Qui te parle de sentiments, Sameen…

Shaw embrassa violemment Root qui posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers elle en se recouchant sur le canapé. Shaw attrapa le bras de Root, le plaqua derrière la tête de celle-ci. Elle fit la même chose avec le second. Les deux bras de Root, emprisonnés par la poigne de fer de Shaw, dépassaient du bout du canapé. Elle appuya légèrement avec ses mains sur ses poignets, étirant un peu plus ses bras en arrière de sa tête, provoquant une grimace sur le visage de Root qui se vengea en lui mordant la lèvre. Shaw recula et observa l'autre femme un peu haletante.

– J'ai toujours su que t'étais du genre « dominatrice ».

– Root...

– Sameen...

– Root, je te baiserais bien sur ce canapé mais…

– Mais ?

Shaw se leva, récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Mais quoi ? Répéta Root.

Shaw soupira.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de refaire tes points une troisième fois.

Root sourit, Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

– Root, il faut que tu te reposes. Elle attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main sur l'étagère à moitié couverte par la bâche, revint sur ses pas et le posa à côté de Root qui sourit tristement en observant le livre.

– Je l'ai déjà lu, dit-elle.

– Eh bien recommence, j'ai des clients qui m'attendent, répondit Shaw en quittant la pièce.

Root la regarda partir. Cette femme lui plaisait vraiment de plus en plus. Elle prit le bouquin et relut le titre.

– _Des fleurs pour Algernon,_ elle l'ouvrit et commença la lecture, lisant à voix basse la première ligne pleines de fautes écrite par le personnage Charlie. « Conte randu N°1…. »

Root se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser le souvenir désagréable de son rêve toujours présent. _« Forcéme_ _nt,_ _quand on lit un bouquin aussi déprimant… »_ Se dit-elle en jetant le livre par terre. Elle se leva et regarda l'heure qu'il était à sa montre. Dix-sept heures. Elle avait dormi plus longtemps que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre de Shaw, lui piqua un pull dans son armoire. Elle attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits de la cuisine et descendit les marches lentement.

Gen, assise sous les escaliers, finissait son livre et ne leva pas la tête. Root en profita pour lire le titre du livre _Le joueur d'échecs_.

– C'est bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Gen finit de lire sa phrase et regarda Root.

– Ouais.

– Ça parle de quoi ?

– En gros, c'est un type qui pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale se fait torturer par les nazis. Ils ne lui font pas de mal physiquement mais essaient de le briser psychologiquement. Un jour, il réussit à voler un livre de parties d'échecs dans la poche de manteau d'un soldat, et il étudie les parties et les apprend par cœur. Pendant les interrogatoires, il se refait des parties dans sa tête pour résister à l'ennemi. Après, il en invente contre lui-même et devient complètement taré à cause de ce jeu. Mais bon, ça se termine quand même bien, finit Gen en haussant les épaules.

– ….

Gen posa son livre et attrapa le DVD à côté d'elle.

– Regarde, il est arrivé ! On se le mate ?

– D'accord, mais t'es pas censée continuer à accueillir les clients ?

– Attends…

Gen se leva, frappa à la porte du bureau et entra. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Root avait profité de cet interlude pour manger sa pomme.

– C'est bon, Shaw s'en occupe.

– Ok. Alors en avant pour le cinoche !

Elles déplacèrent le canapé tout doucement pour éviter que Root ne se fasse mal. Elle avait expliqué à Gen qu'elle avait mal aux côtes mais n'était pas rentrée dans les détails. Il était en diagonal, c'était la seule position possible pour voir correctement une bonne partie du mur sans être gêné par les autres meubles regroupés au milieu de la pièce. Root brancha le lecteur DVD et le vidéoprojecteur, reliant les câbles audio et vidéo en attendant Gen, partie prendre Cosette. Elle attrapa un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'assit dans le canapé face à l'image sur le mur blanc et entama le paquet pendant que Gen nourrissait le chaton. Elle s'installa dans le canapé à côté d'elle en tenant la petite chatte.

– Quand tu veux ! lui dit la gamine.

.

Shaw monta les escaliers, la journée terminée. Elle observa les deux filles la bouche ouverte, hypnotisées par l'image sur le mur. Shaw fixa le film qui se déroulait devant elle.

Sur le mur, une adolescente brune creusait la terre pour y introduire une plante aux feuilles vertes et blanches, dont elle recouvrit les racines avec la terre.

La caméra recula révélant un grand parc de ce qui semblait être un pensionnat. Puis l'écran devint noir et le générique de fin commença.

– Sa plante ne tiendra jamais le coup dans ce parc, pensa tout haut Shaw.

– C'est symbolique ! Lui répondit Gen.

– …

– J'ai faim. Tu manges avec nous, Root? Demanda la jeune fille.

Root, soulagée par le hochement tête positif de Shaw, accepta l'invitation.

– Si je nous préparais un petit quelque chose à manger ? Proposa-t-elle.

– Je m'en occupe, précisa Shaw, des pâtes et des cordons bleus ?

Elle n'avait vraiment pas très envie de cuisiner. Mais elle voulait décharger Root de le faire.

Les deux têtes acquiescèrent. Et Shaw se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Pendant que le repas cuisait, elles récupèrent la table, des assiettes et des couverts. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Gen et Root débattant du film qu'elles venaient de voir.

– Tu crois que Mathilda va devenir nettoyeuse ? Commença Root.

– Ben ouais, elle est assez déterminée pour ça.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire plus tard, nettoyeuse ? Lui demanda Root en pensant que vu sa propre histoire, elle n'était peut-être pas la mieux placée pour parler de ça avec elle.

Gen riait toujours intérieurement de la tête des gens quand elle sortait cette énormité.

– Ce n'est pas mon premier choix mais…

– Tu veux faire des ménages plus tard ? Coupa Shaw

– Mais non ! Nettoyeuse, c'est une tueuse professionnelle !

– Tu veux tuer des gens ? Demanda Shaw.

– Oui… mais pour de l'argent…

Shaw observa l'adolescente, après deux ans à ses côtés, elle avait fini par comprendre quand l'enfant se fichait d'elle. Ça ne lui ferait sans doute ni chaud, ni froid si Gen s'aventurait dans cette voie, mais ce soir, c'était juste une plaisanterie. Elle se tourna vers Root qui semblait concentrée comme si elle écoutait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

– Nous allons avoir de la compagnie. Pas de panique, ce sont des amis à moi, leur dit-elle.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Shaw soupira, ne voulant même pas savoir comment Root avait su, et descendit les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte et étudia les inconnus devant elle. Ils étaient deux. Un grand brun en costume et un petit à lunettes avec un chapeau.

– Mademoiselle Shaw ? Commença le plus petit.

– Suivez-moi, dit-elle en repartant dans l'autre sens.

En haut des escaliers, la voix de Root les salua.

– Harry, John, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

– Mademoiselle Groves, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda le petit homme aux lunettes. Nous avons appris pour votre altercation avec Martine. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de votre part, nous étions fort inquiets, nous n'arrivions plus à vous joindre, nous avons craint le pire. De plus…

– C'est qui Martine ? Coupa Gen qui les avait observés sans rien dire.

– Une méchante blonde avec qui je me suis battue.

– Waouh ! Tu veux dire que t'es une badass ?

– Il semblerait…

– Trop cool !

Shaw se racla la gorge.

– Mais nous manquons à tous nos égards, s'empressa de dire l'homme de petite taille. Je m'appelle Harold Finch et voici mon partenaire, John Reese…

– Votre partenaire ? Vous êtes mariés ? Demanda Gen.

Les joues d'Harold s'empourprèrent.

– Non, John est aussi le partenaire de Root.

– Vous n'êtes pas ensemble mais vous optez pour un ménage à trois de temps en temps ? Questionna Shaw entrant dans le jeu de la gamine.

– Il ne tient qu'à toi de transformer le trio en quatuor, Sameen, enchaîna Root en la regardant avec un sourire enjôleur.

– Mademoiselle Groves, je vous en prie. Ne les encouragez pas !

Root observa Harold. Il semblait inquiet.

– Harold, que se passe-t-il ?

– Nous avons reçu un nouveau numéro il y a une heure…. Il s'agit de celui de Mademoiselle Shaw.

Root resta un instant interdite. Pourquoi la machine ne l'avait pas prévenue ? En même temps, elle ne lui avait rien dit face à Martine non plus. Pourquoi ce silence continuel. Elle l'avait avertie de l'arrivée d'Harold et John mais la phrase avait été courte. _« Harold et John à la porte d'entrée »._

– La machine ne vous a rien dit ? Lui demanda Harold.

– Non, avoua Root. Elle m'a annoncé de votre arrivée, mais ça été sa seule parole aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Harold ?

– Je pense que vous devriez revenir à la station de métro avec nous. Il se tourna vers Shaw puis Gen. Vous et vos nouvelles amies…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

– C'est quoi ces conneries ? Demanda Shaw. Je suis menacée ? Et vous voulez qu'on vienne avec vous ? C'est hors de question !

– Mademoiselle Shaw…

– Toi, le binoclar, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

Reese fit un pas en direction de Shaw. Root s'interposa.

– John, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'en occuper. Harold, je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, mais je vais prendre les choses en main.

– Oui mais…

– Accordez-moi quelques jours pour les convaincre, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez que je connais l'importance de la situation. John, tu peux veiller sur nous ? La machine ne m'avertit plus des dangers ces derniers temps et je ne serais pas contre ton œil aguerri.

– D'accord Root, répondit-il.

– Mademoiselle Groves, je me dois de vous prévenir que vous n'avez peut-être pas quelques jours. Et les agents de Décima vous recherchent.

– Je sais, Harold, j'ai déjà rencontré Martine, je vous rappelle.

Harold soupira.

– Mademoiselle Groves, faites ce que vous estimez être nécessaire. La station vous est ouverte comme vous le savez. Nous vous attendrons.

Devant le regard de Shaw, il se dit qu'il valait mieux partir. Il avait été l'annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle et détestait ça. Root devait se charger du reste maintenant.

– Mademoiselle Groves, Mademoiselle Shaw et Mademoiselle Zhirova, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. John, vous êtes prêt ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

.

Root passa l'heure suivante à leur révéler l'existence de la machine, des numéros qu'elle leur donnait, de Décima, et de sa croisade contre cette organisation, aidée dans son combat par Harold et John. Shaw avait reniflé à plusieurs reprises, Gen, elle, avait écouté, fascinée, et posé beaucoup de questions.

– Merde, Root ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre Gen en danger !

– Je n'ai mis personne en danger ! C'est ton numéro qui a été donné, pas le sien !

– C'est pareil ! Shaw se leva et sortit du salon en la foudroyant du regard.

Elles entendirent la porte de sa chambre claquer.

– Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Root se tourna vers Gen qui était sérieuse.

– Je ne pense pas. Shaw ne ressent rien.

– Root, ça fait deux ans que je la connais. J'ai appris à la comprendre. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas d'émotions, c'est juste que chez Shaw, elles sont à une fréquence plus basse que la normal. Il faut qu'elle les écoute avec plus d'attention, c'est tout. Je lui en ai déjà parlé et je sais qu'elle essaie. Mais y a des fois, elle ne veut pas s'embêter avec ça. Je pense que tu as trouvé la fréquence qu'elle comprend, mais il faut que tu sois un peu patiente avec elle.

Root observa la gamine qui comprenait décidément tout et continua.

– Tu crois qu'on est vraiment en danger ?

Root hocha la tête.

– C'est possible.

– Je t'aiderai à la convaincre.

Gen se leva, regarda les assiettes sur la table puis releva la tête vers elle.

– Je suis crevée, ça te dérange si je vais me coucher et que je range tout ça demain ?

Il avait été convenu plus tôt que Root restait exceptionnellement chez eux cette nuit. La jeune femme lui sourit.

– Bonne nuit, Gen.

– Bonne nuit, Root.

Shaw dans sa chambre fulminait. Root les avait mises dans la merde. Cette femme avait chamboulé leur petite existence. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'elle. Savoir qu'elle était dangereuse, « qu'elle combattait les méchants » comme aurait dit Gen, lui plaisait et attisait un désir déjà bien présent. Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement pour s'apaiser. Elle avait du mal à croire à cette histoire de machine, pourtant elle ne pouvait nier la blessure de Root et avait pressenti que ce John était un homme à qui il ne valait mieux pas se frotter et avoir plutôt de son côté. Alors oui, elle emmènerait sûrement Gen à la fin de la semaine dans cette station de métro, surtout aussi pour en savoir un peu plus sur ces inconnus et sur Root. Shaw resta encore un moment sur son lit jusqu'à arriver enfin à se calmer complètement.

Root débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Elle était en train de remplir un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Shaw contre son dos. Elle se retourna. Shaw plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Root. Les deux femmes face à face se regardaient intensément sans dire le moindre mot. Root chercha de la colère dans ses yeux mais il n'y en avait plus. Elle y trouva du désir et c'est cette émotion qui finit par la convaincre.

Elle hésita et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Shaw recula la tête empêchant ainsi le baiser. Root l'interrogea du regard, le désir était toujours présent mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La tête de Root revint à sa place et se fut au tour de Shaw de lever la sienne pour l'embrasser. Root recula la tête empêchant elle aussi ce contact entre elles.

Elles s'observèrent encore un petit moment toujours sans rien dire. Root attrapa doucement les mains de Shaw et les enleva de ses hanches. Elle passa à côté d'elle.

– Bonne nuit, Sameen, murmura-t-elle, laissant la vétérinaire seule dans la cuisine.

.

Le lendemain, Root n'entendit pas Gen partir pour l'école. Allongée sur le canapé, elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe de cette manière.

La fin d'après-midi et le dîner avaient été tellement naturels. Shaw lui plaisait vraiment, elle adorait Gen et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité avant. Elle se sentait aussi terriblement seule sans la machine, un peu moins quand elle lui parlait. Mais cette solitude était toujours présente, latente, attendant ses moments de déprime pour ressortir et la narguer. La présence d'Harold et John l'aidait mais c'étaient ces deux filles qui lui redonnaient goût à la vie, et ce, depuis seulement une semaine. Root avait l'impression de les connaître depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était partie de la cuisine, s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre elles, il fallait d'abord que Shaw comprenne son importance à ses yeux. Que cette drague débile, elle ne la ferait plus, parce qu'elle voulait plus qu'un coup d'un soir sur un vieux canapé.

Elle passa la matinée sous l'escalier, se forçant à sourire à tous les clients. Shaw resta dans son bureau.

Vers dix heures, elle sortit dans la rue, une tasse de café à la main et se dirigea vers le grand SUV noir. La fenêtre de la voiture s'ouvrit.

– Bonjour John. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être un café ?

– Merci Root.

– Alors ?

– Rien, tout est calme.

– Tant mieux. Faut que j'y retourne. On se revoit tout à l'heure ? Je viendrai récupérer la tasse.

– Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Root ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Shaw. Le téléphone sonnait. Shaw s'était déplacée pour aller répondre. Elle la regarda, le combiné à l'oreille, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle raccrocha et la fixa.

– C'était l'école de Gen. Ils ne l'ont pas vu de la matinée.

 _« Non pas Gen !»_ pensa Root.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Shaw observa la station de métro autour d'elle puis reporta son attention sur la table pleine d'armes vers laquelle s'était dirigé John. Elle s'approcha, attrapa un pistolet et le soupesa. C'était plus lourd que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle s'adressa à John.

– Tu sais t'en servir ?

John eut un léger rire. Shaw continua à le fixer.

– Tu peux m'apprendre ?

Il la regarda et fit oui de la tête.

– Maintenant ?

Toujours le même hochement de tête de sa part.

Elle commençait à l'apprécier. Il parlait peu mais avait un côté rassurant et semblait en connaître un rayon sur la façon de se battre, et celle d'utiliser les flingues. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait pour l'instant.

Harold qui avait surveillé Shaw depuis son arrivée prit la parole.

– Montrez-lui les rudiments, John. Mademoiselle Groves et moi allons essayer de récolter le maximum d'informations pour trouver Mademoiselle Zhirova.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient partis s'entraîner. Harold et Root n'avaient guère avancé. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. La jeune femme soupira.

– Comme vous le savez, Harold, c'est la machine qui m'a demandé d'aller voir Shaw la première fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je sais pourquoi. Shaw est différente, elle n'est pas comme les autres…un peu comme moi… Je me suis aussi beaucoup attaché à Gen. C'est drôle la vie, parfois il faut peu de temps pour se lier complètement à des inconnus…

Harold la regarda songeur. Elle se tourna vers lui.

– Je vais les rejoindre. On n'avance à rien ici.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la station de métro ne laissant pas le temps à l'homme de répondre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Shaw et John entraient dans la station. Shaw regarda autour d'elle.

– Elle est où Root ?

– Je croyais qu'elle vous avait rejoint répondit Harold.

.

Root n'avait cessé d'interroger la machine sur la localisation de Gen, sans succès. La machine restait silencieuse. Elle se pencha par-dessus la corniche et regarda la ville en bas du gratte-ciel, trente étages plus bas. Elle monta sur le parapet en s'adressant à la machine qui l'espionnait par le biais de la caméra de surveillance sur le toit.

– Harold t'a appris le black jack et les échecs, mais t'a-t-il appris à jouer à la poule mouillée ?

Elle se tenait debout sur le muret à deux pas du vide. Elle continua fixant la caméra.

– Je vais marcher sur le rebord les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que tu m'aides à trouver Gen, sinon, je fais le saut de l'ange vers la mort. Elle écouta un instant le sifflement du vent dans son oreille, ferma les yeux, et se mit à marcher. Son cœur battait la chamade, le vent à cette hauteur était assourdissant et d'une force incroyable. Chaque bourrasque la faisait chavirer d'un côté et de l'autre. Root, toujours les yeux clos, fit un nouveau pas.

Elle s'adressa à la machine.

– Tu as calculé la vitesse du vent. Tu sais comme c'est dangereux. Lequel des deux est pire ? Que nous travaillons ensemble, ou que je franchisse seule la dernière étape.

La machine lui transmit les coordonnées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la caméra.

– Merci d'avoir jouée. Lâcha-t-elle avant de descendre de la corniche.

En bas de l'immeuble, elle vola une voiture et conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital psychiatrique dont la localisation avait finalement été révélée par la machine.

Elle envoya les coordonnées par sms à Harold et entra dans le bâtiment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Gen avait mal au crâne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée par la lumière. Elle était assise sur une chaise en métal, les mains derrière le dos emprisonnées par des colliers en plastique. Elle se trouvait dans une salle sans fenêtres aux murs blancs et deux portes grises fermées, une face à elle et une autre sur sa droite. Le sol était sale, elle ne savait pas où elle était et commençait à sentir la panique l'envahir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la respiration saccadée.

 _« Arrêt_ _e,_ _Gen ! »_ s'engueula-t-elle intérieurement. _«Tu veux être une badass alors agis comme une ! Que ferait une badass ?»_ se demanda-t-elle _« Concentre-toi sur quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »_

Elle avait lu un jour que lorsqu'on se sentait apeuré, ou simplement troublé, il fallait diriger son esprit sur un point précis, l'obliger à se focaliser sur quelque chose, autre que la perturbation. Elle regarda par terre et son œil fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa gauche.

Un cafard. L'insecte bougea et se dirigea vers elle.

 _« Putain ! Merde ! »_ . Elle n'en avait pas peur mais l'idée d'avoir un cafard qui lui monte dessus ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle essaya de lui souffler dessus, en vain, il allait bientôt atteindre ses chaussures.

– Je te préviens, si tu t'approches trop, je t'écrase ! L'avertit-elle menaçante.

La porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Gen. Le cafard complètement oublié, elle demanda.

– Vous êtes qui ?

– Je m'appelle Martine.

– Martine est blonde.

Martine leva un sourcil.

– J'ai décidé de changer. Je vois que Root t'a déjà parlé de moi.

 _« Concentre-_ _toi,_ _Gen ! Tu viens de commettre ta première erreur face à cette conne ! »_ Pensa la gamine restant silencieuse, regrettant un instant de n'avoir pas appris des parties d'échecs par cœur. Elle continua son observation de la jeune femme. Martine était dans un sale état. Elle avait une énorme ecchymose sur la figure et un bras dans le plâtre. La jeune fille était fière de Root. _« C'est vraiment une badass »_ se dit-elle en souriant.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

– Pourquoi vous êtes brune ? Vous aviez peur que tout le monde sache au premier coup d'œil que vous êtes une conne à cause de la couleur de vos cheveux ? Vous avez décidé de tricher ? Ça ne marchera pas.

– Toi aussi t'es blonde.

– Ouais, mais moi j'ai des reflets roux, c'est ce qui me sauve.

– ….

– Et quitte à tout changer, vous auriez dû prendre un autre prénom, c'est moche Martine.

La femme s'avança, un sourire méchant sur le visage :

– Je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à te mater, sale gosse.

Elle leva son bras valide, prête à la frapper lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la deuxième porte sur sa droite.

– Martine, comptiez-vous réellement porter la main sur cette enfant ? Demanda un homme avec un fort accent britannique.

Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux blancs, le visage marqué de rides profondes. Il la fixa calmement de ses yeux bleus. Elle plissa les siens. Il continua.

– La moindre des politesses aurait été de nous attendre. Nous avons une nouvelle invitée.

Il s'avança, faisant signe à l'énorme garde qui le suivait. Gen découvrit Root fermement tenue par l'armoire à glace. Martine sourit.

– Quelle plaisir de te revoir, Root.

Root lui lança un regard plein de haine. Notant son bleu sur une de ses pommettes et son bras plâtré, elle lui jeta :

– Je vois que tu as gardé un souvenir marquant de notre dernière rencontre.

Le sourire de Martine s'effaça. Elle se tourna vers l'homme âgé.

– Où est Lambert ?

– Il y a eu un incident en Afrique du sud. Je dois justement m'y rendre. Je ne peux malheureusement rester pour apprécier le spectacle. Monsieur Lambert m'attend. Il ne pourra non plus assister à vos talents.

Il se tourna vers Root.

– Mademoiselle Groves, nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Martine. Il leur fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce par où il était entré.

 _« Tant mieux si Lambert n'est pas là»_ pensa Martine _« C'est qu'un connard arrogant. Et en plu_ _s,_ _c'est un mauvais coup au pieu »_. Elle reporta son attention sur Root _« Elle en revanche, je suis sûre qu'elle sait y faire… »_

Elle s'approcha de Root, leurs visages maintenant à quelques centimètres, son regard captivé par sa bouche.

– Je veux te voir saigner, mais d'abord, tu vas admirer mon travail avec la gosse.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres face à la fureur visible sur le visage de son adversaire. Root profita de leur proximité pour lui asséner un coup de tête faisant reculer Martine de quelques pas à moitié assommée. Elle porta une main à son nez.

– Connasse, tu m'as cassé le nez !

Root essayait sans succès de se libérer du garde qui la tenait fermement. Elle lui répondit en criant.

– Ah ouais ? Tant mieux, Salope ! Si tu touches à Gen, je vais te scalper, te faire bouffer tes propres cheveux… Je vais te crever !

– Tu m'as piqué ma réplique…

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers cette voix. Shaw, à l'entrée de la pièce, un pistolet à la main les tenait en joue.

– Fais lui bouffer ses cheveux. Je lui ferai bouffer ses dents.

– Shaw ! S'écria Gen.

Elle regarda Gen. Cette erreur de débutante permit à Martine de sortir sa propre arme et de lui tirer dessus. Shaw s'effondra et ne se releva pas.

– Nooooooon ! Crièrent Root et Gen en cœur.

– Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous tiriez dans les rotules, dans la tête, c'est bien plus efficace.

Martine apprécia les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'enfant et de Root ahuries.

– Alors, où en étions-nous ?

Elle vit le garde derrière Root s'effondrer. Elle ne comprit pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Une douleur à la rotule la fit crier et elle tomba sur le sol.

– C'est Harold qui nous l'a demandé.

John se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'accroupit et vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme à ses pieds.

Root se précipita sur Martine, lui arrachant son arme et la cognant sans ménagement.

– Salope ! Je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir. Elle saisit son canif.

– Shaw est en vie ! cria John à Root. Elle respire encore, mais perd beaucoup de sang.

Cette simple phrase la ramena à la réalité. Elle brisa la nuque de Martine, regrettant que le temps presse. Elle se releva, s'approcha de Gen et la détacha.

– Où est Harold ? Demanda Root.

– Il nous attend dehors, il s'occupait des caméras de surveillance.

– John, tu peux prendre Shaw ? Il faut faire vite, ordonna Root.

La machine lui dictait la procédure à suivre pour partir et sauver Shaw, ne lui ayant pas autant parlé depuis longtemps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Root s'était endormie sur une chaise, bercée par le bip régulier du moniteur de surveillance auquel était branchée Shaw. Ce bruit rassurant révélant le rythme de sa fréquence cardiaque, la preuve qu'elle était toujours parmi eux. Elle avait recousu sa plaie au crâne, guidée par la machine, et venait de passer deux jours à la veiller. Gen remonta délicatement la couverture sur Root et s'éloigna.

Ils se trouvaient dans un appartement. Un escalier intérieur permettait d'accéder à la porte d'entrée. Gen aimait bien le mur de briques un peu plus loin, et la grande baie vitrée qui leur offrait une belle vue de Manhattan.

Harold, assis à une table, la regarda arriver. Elle remarqua le jeu d'échecs face à lui.

– Tu veux faire une partie ? Lui demanda-t-elle

– Mademoiselle Zhirova, vous savez jouer ?

– Ouais, c'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris.

– Très bien. Je vous laisse les blancs.

Vingt minutes après avoir commencé la partie. Gen bougea son cavalier.

– Échec au roi.

Harold n'en revenait pas. Cette enfant se révélait une adversaire redoutable. Elle maîtrisait l'art de la fourchette parfaitement. Il fixa le jeu intensément calculant dans sa tête les différentes ripostes possibles.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

– John vient de m'envoyer un message. Il a besoin d'aide.

John était occupé sur une mission. Harold hocha la tête avant de répondre à Root.

– Allez-y, Mademoiselle Groves, Mademoiselle Zhirova et moi veillerons sur Mademoiselle Shaw. Nous vous préviendrons s'il y a du nouveau.

Il reporta son attention sur l'échiquier pendant que Root quittait l'appartement après avoir dit au revoir à Gen.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel face à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers les étagères, attrapa un livre et revint vers la table.

– C'est bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harold redressa la tête et lut le titre _Fahrenheit 451_.

– Oui, lui dit-il. L'histoire se déroule dans un monde futuriste où la lecture source de questionnement et de réflexions est interdite. Un corps spécial de pompiers est chargé de brûler tous les livres. 451 degrés Fahrenheit représentent la température à laquelle un livre s'enflamme et se consume.

Gen sourit en regardant le livre.

– J'aime bien le pompier Guy Montag, mais j'ai toujours préféré Clarisse Mc Clellan, dit-elle en caressant le livre.

Harold leva un sourcil. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde tombait sous le charme de la petite Genrika.

– Vous l'avez lu ?

– Oui, c'était un des livres préférés de Pavel, celui-là et 1984.

– Votre grand-père et moi nous serions sûrement bien entendu.

Gen haussa les épaules.

– C'est à toi de jouer, Harold.

L'homme aux lunettes regarda le jeu en bois et bougea sa tour protégeant son roi.

Elle fixa un instant l'échiquier, déplaça son fou et annonça.

– Échec et mat.

Il en resta bouche-bée. Gen soupira.

– J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle.

– Moi aussi.

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers cette voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis deux jours. Shaw était debout à quelques pas. Elle avait profité de leur inattention pour éteindre le moniteur avant de se lever afin d'éviter les alarmes et tout mouvement de panique de leur part.

– Mademoiselle Shaw, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous !

– Shaw ! Cria la jeune fille en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Elle sourit à la gamine.

– Salut Gen, Harold. Où sont Root et John ?

– Sur une mission. Mademoiselle Shaw, comment vous sentez-vous ?

– J'ai une sale migraine.

– C'est tout à fait normal. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, un centimètre plus à gauche et vous seriez morte. Il semblerait que Martine n'est pas tirée avec son bras habituel.

– ….

– Que voudriez-vous manger ?

– Un steak.

– Je connais l'endroit parfait où vous le trouver. Mademoiselle Zhirova, voudriez-vous aussi quelque chose ?

– Ouais, je veux pareil que Shaw avec des frites.

– Je vais vous les chercher de ce pas et prévenir Mademoiselle Groves de la bonne nouvelle, leur dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Shaw s'assit sur une chaise en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Son côté gauche l'élançait. Elle le tâta doucement surprise de sentir des points de suture sous le pansement.

– Qui m'a recousu ? Ne me dit pas que c'est John !

– Non, c'est Root. Elle est restée près de toi pendant deux jours.

– Elle essayait de réparer ses conneries.

– Comment ça ?

– Elle t'a foutue en danger, Gen !

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui m'as mise en danger.

– …

– Décima s'intéressait à toi car tu es spéciale. D'après Harold, ils voulaient te recruter. Mais pour ça, il fallait t'attirer et te faire craquer. Alors ils m'ont enlevée. Ils t'auraient brisée à travers moi. Root n'a jamais été responsable de quoi que ce soit.

Shaw écouta Gen en silence. Toute sa vie, les gens l'avaient regardée de travers. Ils l'avaient insultée et détestée, l'avaient traitée de sans cœur, d'être un monstre. Gen, jamais. Si ce qu'avait dit Harold était vrai, à cause d'elle, Gen aurait pu mourir. Elle était en colère contre ces enfoirés de Décima et contre elle-même d'avoir mis en danger celle qui l'avait toujours traitée comme un être humain.

– Gen…commença-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille.

– Tais-toi.

– Je suis désolée.

Gen se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de colère contre Shaw mais aussi des larmes de soulagement, des larmes de fatigue et de peur qu'elle avait ressenties face à Martine. Elle marcha vers Shaw qui se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi sans rien dire jusqu'au retour d'Harold.

.

.

N/A : La fourchette est une arme tactique au jeu d'échecs. Elle consiste à attaquer plusieurs pièces : l'adversaire en sauve une, et perd l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Elles avaient fini de manger. Root était arrivée avec un paquet en carton envoyé par la machine. John était resté avec Fusco mais n'allait plus tarder. Root l'avait regardé les yeux brillants mais n'avait rien dit, attendant que Shaw accepte de lui parler, ce qui arriverait, elle le savait tôt ou tard.

Pendant le repas, Shaw avait découvert Cosette en train de dormir sur le coussin d'un des fauteuils. Gen lui avait appris qu'ils l'avaient récupérée rapidement, que Root, John et elle-même étaient retournés au cabinet en mode commando pour la petite chatte et d'autres bricoles dont le vidéoprojecteur.

Shaw, face à la baie vitrée admirait les lumières de la ville. Harold s'approcha doucement, se plaçant à ses côtés. Il avait hésité à lui parler si tôt après son réveil, mais l'heure pressait. Voyant qu'elle ne le rejetait pas, il commença.

– Le monde est le même qu'il y a dix ans. Mais en dessous, il est devenu très étrange. Une lutte invisible s'est engagée. La plupart des gens qui le savaient sont déjà morts. Je préférerais que vous n'en fassiez pas partie… Nous pouvons vous aider Gen et vous.

Shaw restait silencieuse. Il fixa la ville à ses pieds.

– John m'a dit que vous étiez douée, vous l'avez impressionné lors de votre entrainement, et Monsieur Reese n'est pas un homme que l'on impressionne facilement. Mademoiselle Shaw, vous devez comprendre que votre vie d'avant n'existe plus. Vous serez recherchées, traquées par ces agents qui s'en sont pris à Gen et vous. Ils vous retrouveront et vous tueront.

Harold soupira.

– Ils le feront d'autant plus facilement qu'ils ont développé une Intelligence Artificielle capable de rivaliser avec notre machine. C'est ce que nous venons de découvrir, et ils l'ont appelé Samaritain.

Il tourna la tête vers Shaw.

– Mademoiselle Shaw, je ne vous cacherais pas que nous avons besoin de vous. John peut vous apprendre tout ce qu'il sait. Nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez dans notre lutte contre…

– Le côté obscur de la force !

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers Gen qui avait forcé sa voix à être un peu plus grave.

– Star Wars ! La guerre des étoiles !

Devant le regard des deux adultes. Elle continua.

– Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le moment ? Pff, vous êtes nuls. Shaw, dis oui.

– J'ai déjà un travail, lui répondit-elle.

– T'as entendu Harold, notre vie d'avant n'existe plus. Et je pense que Roudoudou et Sparadrap s'en sortiront sans toi. Je sais que t'aimes soigner les animaux, mais y a toujours Cosette et Bear pour ça ! Et en plus… tu deviendrais une badass.

 _« Elle et ses histoires de badass »_ pensa Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle à Harold.

– Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Shaw de prendre le temps de la réflexion avant de me répondre. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et repartit en direction de Root.

Gen ne dit rien mais elle était bien décidée à la convaincre. S'il le fallait, elle réutiliserait le même chantage qu'elle avait fait à Pavel pour qu'il l'accepte. Elle suivit Harold.

Shaw se retourna vers la baie vitrée écoutant le dialogue derrière elle. Root ouvrait le paquet envoyé par la machine.

– C'est quoi ? Demanda Gen

– Des assiettes blanches avec un liseré bleu, ça vient de chez Ikea.

– Pourquoi elle nous envoie des assiettes, on en a déjà ?

– Je ne sais pas, apparemment on va avoir besoin de vaisselle.

– M'ouais…elle ne peut pas m'envoyer une Xbox plutôt ?

Shaw n'écoutait plus. Elle observa les reflets dans la vitre de Gen heureuse, et de Root qui lui souriait tendrement.

 _« Il y a des choses auxquelles je suis attachée ici »_ se dit-elle, pour le reste, elle verrait bien, connaissant déjà la réponse qu'elle donnerait à Harold.

Fin.

.

.

N/A : Merci à tous ceux qui ont accompagné cette histoire de près ou de loin, en laissant des reviews ou non.

Un grand merci à ma relectrice (elle se reconnaîtra). Et merci à ceux qui avait lu l'histoire en entier lors de la première "édition" et qui ont néanmoins laissé des reviews par la suite. Ainsi, un merci chaleureux à MF79 qui a donné son avis pour chaque chapitre.

Pour répondre à la question. Il n'est pas prévu de suite à Badass. Finalement, pour moi la boucle est bouclée, il fallait simplement que Shaw rejoigne l'équipe d'Harold. Je suis désolée si cela en déçoit quelques-uns.

Néanmoins, comme j'aime particulièrement le couple Root/Shaw, je posterai le début d'une autre histoire la semaine prochaine, c'est à nouveau un UA.

Cela dit, je demande à ceux qui la liront d'être indulgent car…. J'ai osé la science-fiction…


End file.
